Fusionfall: Unknown Universe
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Fusionfall, a huge game environment where you can help your favourite Cartoonetwork heroes in various missions to stop aliens called Fusions from consuming the earth. But what if the game was more than that? What if it is a gateway for players to enter the Cartoonetwork universe? However, there is trouble lurking in the shadows and will do anything to control or destroy both worlds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fusionfall or the characters that comes from the game. I only own my own character, Johnny, while the last name, Branson is owned by my best friend and fellow author TigerLeah.

Me: Hey everyone of the fanfiction universe. I'm Man of Cartoons and this is another brilliant story that came to me when I was playing the game. So I would like if you read and review nicely.

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************************

Introduction.

We all know the game Fusionfall. We all love the game. But what makes it so exciting? Is it that it has all of our favourite Catoonetwork characters combined to one world, is it fighting aliens called Fusions, or is it something else? Sure it is the other two, but what is the third? Well I'll tell you the third, but you might think I'm crazy(But then some other people already think i am.). Fusionfall…is…more…than...a...game. In fact it's a gate way to another universe and we know it. We've unlocked the gateway and gotten kids and some adults in the world to have fun and be a hero. But we should have known…that we've made...a huge mistake

My name is Johnny Branson and this is our version of Fusionfall…or should I say Fusionfall: Unknown Universe.

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

Me: Trust me I make far longer fanfics than this, but I thought I might make an introduction to get all of your attention. Now here's a chance for everyone, players of Fusionfall and none players to have their OC's or Fusionfall avatars appear in this story. The characters must include the following.

Real world name( Doesn't have to be your real name, but your OC)

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Well that's all for now. I created this story so that everyone can have the joy of creating their own characters and having them in a story like this. So feel free and go creative as you which, but keep to the profiles I've stated. I'll try my hardest and will have all your characters appear in this story, so don't think I won't. I also will state that I won't update quickly, but if I get some reviews then I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 1: The start of something big

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey everyone of the fanfiction universe. I'm Man of Cartoons and welcome to the first chapter of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. I'm sure all of you are excited and I do hope that others send in their own OC's soon. Also, this story will have some extra features the game didn't have and I can assure you it will be awesome. With nothing else to say, on to the chapter!

Chapter 1: The start of something big

It was 2:57pm in the real world as Manster high school was quiet. The halls were calm and deserted as students sat eager of only three minute left until summer vacation.

"Now students, please remember that tutorship in summer school is still open." The science teacher, Mr. Huguard explained to his class. He was either oblivious as he spoke the class of teens who seem less interested or was just felt like saying it.

Johnny Branson stared at the clock as he watched as very second ticked.

"Well somebody seem eager than some of us." His friend, Kaden Tristan said from behind Johnny.

Johnny turned to him, "Well duh, aren't you?"

"Of course, dude." Kaden snickered, "With the plans I have for summer vacation it's totally going to be great." He then glances to the clock and grew a smile on his face before looking back at his friend, "And only one minute left."

"One minute?!" Johnny was surprise as he darted to the clock, "Cool." He muttered with a grin.

As the time tick almost time, the teacher drone on about more boring details, "Before you all go to summer class please remember that…."

BRRRRNNNNNGGG

The school bell rang. Before the teacher knew it everyone student stormed out of the class, leaving a descending cloud dust and him alone.

"Kids." He grumbled.

At the halls, Johnny and Kaden were walking through the halls as few teens were either getting ready to leave or were already going.

The two boys were heading to their locker which was close to each other. With school over the two boys just needed to get some things from their lockers before leaving the school and enjoying freedom. As they talked to each other about their plans for summer they drew closer to their lockers and soon stopped in front of them.

"So what do you plan to do the moment you get out of here?" Kaden asked as he turned the dial of his locker combination.

Johnny shrugs both his shoulders as he sighed a bit downcast, "I don't know, dude." He turned to his locker and turned the dial to his locker combination as he continued, "But maybe I'll get some rest before AHHHH." The moment he opened his locker a blue blob with grey eyes and mouth cried out and jumped on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Quickly, Kaden rushed to his friend aid as he grabbed the blob and carried the blue blob up. He looked at the face and a glare casted on his face as he recognized who it was.

"Bloo! what are you doing here?!" He yelled at the face of the imaginary friend.

"C'mon can't I come to this world." Bloo said with a whinny face.

"No!" Johnny answered, having gotten back to his feet and glaring at the imaginary friend.

Before they could begin questioning Bloo's presence they heard footsteps heading their way. The reason no one had seen Bloo at the moment was because most teens in the school had already left to start their summer vacation. But it seems that as both Johnny and Kaden turned to the source of the footsteps they became nervous as two girls were coming by. The girls attention were to themselves as they talked to each other.

However, that didn't stop Kaden's instincts as he held Bloo tight, threw him into Johnny's locker and closed the door. The two girls soon passed them while paying no attention to the two boys with fake smile. Soon, they were gone, making Johnny and Kaden to breath out in relief.

"Men, that was close."Johnny said relieved as he wiped an imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Bloo cried out from the locker.

Understanding how Bloo felt, Johnny dial his locker codes before opening the locker and quickly grabbed his bag and Bloo. Despite Bloo's protest he stuff him inside his bag and both friends ran to the entrance/exit door of the school.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Riding their bikes in a quick hurry, both Johnny and Kaden arrived at Johnny's house which was like every other surburn home. They both stopped their bikes at the drive way and ran to the door. Johnny opened the door and let his friend enter before closing it and running to the stairs. However, the duo was interrupted by Johnny's mom voice from the kitchen.

"Johnny is that you?"

Both boys looked at each other, nervous and mostly exhausted from the speed they had displayed today. It didn't help them much as the mom called out Johnny's name and seem to be drawing close.

"Yeah, mom. I'm just heading to my room." Johnny answered, trying as much not to sound nervous. Before his mother could say anything else, both boys ran as fast as they could up the stairs and headed straight for Johnny's room. The two soon got to the door and entered inside quickly before Kaden locked the door. Exhausted and relieved, Johnny and Kaden laid back on the door and let out a big sigh of relief

However, before the two could rest, Johnny could feel someone inside his backpack. Johnny soon remembered Bloo and let out an opps voice as he unzip the bag, only to be welcome by an angry Bloo.

"Do you know how smelly your backpack is!" Bloo then jumped out of the back and landed on the ground to face the two, "And here I thought Mac's packbag stinks."

Deciding enough from the imaginary friend, Kaden spoke with a determined look, "Well you don't have to worry about that cause you're heading back to home."

The look on Bloo's face changed to a nervous look as he was afraid of what he was about to tell them. His eyes were to the ground as he spoke, "Yeah about that. I didn't come alone."

"Oh who came with you?" Johnny asked, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Mac." Bloo answered.

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

At the streets of Manster town, everything seems normal. People were going by their usual business and different arcade joints were filled with kids celebrating the beginning of summer. The streets were even filled with teens riding their skateboards and other teens transportation while performing awesome tricks.

However, one teenager wasn't in the celebrating mood as he was looking for a nine year old boy. The teen was none other than Kaden Tristan who was busy looking for a kid from the cartoon universe.

"Ok think, Tristan." He muttered to himself as he walked the sidewalks. The moment Bloo told them about him and Mac getting themselves to the real world the two boys grew anger that they felt like ripping bloo in two. But then they remembered about Mac and immediately decided to share the situation. Johnny was to stay with Bloo so he wouldn't cause any further trouble, while Kaden went to find Mac and bring him back.

As Kaden continued to walk down the sidewalks he began mutter his thoughts to himself, "Mac is a nine year old kid. Luckily he would look like a normal kid in our world, but that doesn't help me." He found himself wondering to pass a store when suddenly he heard screaming and noises from the store. Immediately, he looked to the sign and in bold words 'Candy store'

"Oh great." Kaden groaned, regrettably knowing what that meant.

As soon as Kaden entered he was greeted by frightened teens hiding under the table and Mac standing on the counter with a crazy look. The look on Mac's face told him the kid had too much sugar which made his problem more difficult. Unlike the other teens, Kaden was not afraid as he saw the foams coming from Mac's mouth and the kid carrying two empty glass cups.

"GIVE ME SUGAR!" Mac shouted out as he threw the glass to the wall, frightening the teens more.

The situation even seems to be difficult as Kaden knew it would be hard to get Mac now. He decided to think of a plan before he acted so he won't be injured by a candy crazy Mac. An idea then struck to mind and he sigh sadly as he knew what would be the cause. It was dangerous but he had to save the frightened teens before Mac did something really bad.

"Hey Mac!" Kaden called out to him. As expected he got Mac's attention as he turned to him and growled. However, Kaden didn't let this worry him as he continued, "I know where there's a bounty full of sugar."

"Sugar." Mac said like a guy dying from taste.

Immediately, Mac leaped at Kaden as he let a growl. However, Kaden had quick reflexes and he ran out of the store with a candy loving physco Mac chasing him.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

TWO HOURS LATER.

Johnny paced his room, worried for his friend. It had been two hours since he left to search for Mac and he still hadn't returned. While Johnny was busy, Bloo was snacking on some chips on Johnny's bed while he watched him pace around.

Bloo ate another chip as his eyes followed the teen move left to right vice versa. He knew he should be worried for his friend and the truth was that Bloo was. But then things like this had happened alot and he had let himself become less worried and hope for the best.

"Serious you have to stop worrying." Bloo told Johnny, "I'm sure he found Mac and they're on their way here right."

As soon as Bloo finished, Johnny stopped his pacing and turned to the imaginary friend on his bed, "Of course I should be worried. Do you know the consequences if people know about your world?"

"Yeah I do." Bloo answered.

Johnny gave him a stern look.

"Ok I don't." Bloo confessed, "But still you shouldn't be worried."

Just before Johnny could yell at Bloo they both heard someone knocking at the door. Immediately, all anger towards Bloo was forgotten as Johnny's attention was to who was knocking.

"Who's there?"

"Open the door, Branson!" Johnny winces at the voice of Kaden. He only called him that when he was mad at him, so it was just that.

Quickly, Johnny unlocked the door and opened it just as Kaden ran inside with Mac on his shoulder. The boy was panting heavily as sweat was running down from his face. He was careful to drop an unconscious Mac on the bed before collapsing on the ground.

"Wow! What happened…" Bloo was interrupted as he earned a glare from Kaden.

"Not one word, Bloo." Kaden shot a glare at him. His panting soon ceased as he got back to his feet and wiped the sweat off his face, "Next time, Johnny you go after Mac."

"Just hope there isn't a last time." Johnny chuckled as he walked to the computer. He got the system on and began accessing a website.

As Johnny was busy, Kaden walked to Johnny's closet and began to select through his clothes. Considering Kaden was Johnny's best friend he wasn't worried that Johnny would be angry that he took some of his. The young teen found some suitable clothes and was about to get a better look, but was interrupted.

"You do know that you won't need a change of clothes right?" Johnny smirked as he glances at his friend.

"Yeah, I know." He closed the closet and turned to him, "Just keeping myself busy. So are we ready."

"Yep." Johnny nodded. The two attentions were then drifted to sounds of moaning from the bed. They turned to the bed to witness Mac as he woke up feeling dizzy from the sugar rush, "And just in time for Mac to wake up."

"Where am I?" Mac asked dizzy.

"Welcome to my room." Johnny said to him, "You and Bloo stumbled out of your universe and entered mine, but now we're about to take you two back."

"Oh, ok." Mac said, fully understanding. But his mind was a bit clouded that he knew he forgot to tell them something urgently.

Kaden walked to Mac and helped him to his feet. The young brown hair was still dizzy, but was able to have Kaden guide him to the computer. Bloo on the other hand just jumped down from the bed and stood beside Johnny.

With the four now standing before the screen, Johnny glance at his hand as a strange watch appeared on his wrist. The teen pressed a button key on the computer and the words 'Fusionfall: Unknown Universe' was shown with some special graphics.

"Please state your status." The computer said in a female voice.

"Agent Bannon Clawson of Fusionfall. Number 0002." Johnny stated.

"Kaden Thunderecho of Fusionfall. Number 0003." Kaden stated.

The screen of the computer brightens as the words displayed flashed different colors.

"Please display your Nanocoms."

Johnny displayed his Nanocom which was on his wrist. He held it like a badge and watched as a scanning light came from the computer screen and scanned it. The scan was complete as the Nanocom beep twice to confirm.

Kaden did the same thing as Johnny as soon the scanning light scanned his Nanocom before it disappeared.

"Status confirmed. Please prepare for Warp drive."

Johnny held Bloo's head while Kaden held Mac's hand. They could feel an odd, but familiar feeling washing through them. The four of them could see their bodies beginning to fade with a strange light covering their whole body. In a few seconds they were gone and the computer immediately shut down.

Unknown to them a green figure with red eyes was watching them. The figure stood outside the window as it watched them the whole time before they disappeared. The moment they were gone, the figure opened the window while being careful not to cause any noise. The lighting from the room shines on the figure to reveal a green skin boy with bloody red eyes, green hair, red bloody shirt and dark green pants.

The figure was known as Fusion Mac. He grew a grin at the computer and knew his part have been completed. He turned to a watch on his wrist and pressed a button to display the face of Fusion Dexter.

"The mission was a success."Fusion Mac reported, a grin still on his face.

"Good." Fusion Dexter said as a small grin coming across his face, "Everything is going according to plan."

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

Me: Well that's all for now folks. Originally, I was going to continue this, but then I thought it's best that this stops here for now. So what do you think of the chapter, love it or hate it(please love it), so review what you think. Anyway, this was just a warm up to what will happen in the next chapter cause in the next chapter they will be a great fight scene and another reader's OC character will make her first appearance (yes I'm saying it's a girl). Don't worry if your character doesn't appear. I can assure you I have this totally planned with any other characters that you want in the story.

Me(again): Now here's your chance for your OC character to be in Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. The OC must have the following profile.

Real world name( Doesn't have to be your real name, but your OC)

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Please send in your OC's characters. I promise they will have a part in the story no matter how many they are. Well, I'm Man of Cartoons and I'm signing out. Bye.


	3. Into the world of Fusionfall

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey everyone of the fanfiction universe. I'm Man of Cartoons and welcome to the another of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. In this chapter we'll get to see some part of fusionfall along with a location from the game. During the writing of the chapter, I had to research on the fusions that will appear in this story and the setting, so please if a fusion seems out of place then ignore it. With nothing else to say, on to the chapter!

Chapter 2: Into the world of Fusionfall

The feeling of dimensional warping into Fusionfall was an odd feeling yet still familiar. It didn't make users feel sick, but just a slight ticklish feeling at the stomach. Eventually, the warp system was complete and Johnny, Kaden, Mac and Bloo found themselves standing on one of the platforms in the warping stations. The warping station was one of the buildings found in many different locations in Fusionfall earth and were commissioned by the six gateway keepers with the aim of players from the real world to enter and exit Fusionfall universe.

After a few minutes, Johnny and others walked out through the doors of the station building and began walking through the sidewalks of Tech square. Unlike the game version, Tech Square never fell into fusion matter thanks to the intervention of the gateway keepers. The gateway keepers were a team of six teenagers from the real world that opened the gateway to the Fusionfall universe. In the fusionfall universe, the team worked together in many missions that it made them number one enemies in Fuse's eyes. But for unknown reason they some of them disbanded from each other while two still stayed as a team.

Soon, Johnny, Kaden, Mac and Kaden made it to Dexlabs and entered the doors with ease due to their high status. They walked down a hall while passing by either kid scientists or recruits from either the real world or Fusionfall. They soon came to a large door which slide open to reveal a large room filled with teen scientists working with various technologies that were more advanced than anything kids shouldn't be able to comprehend. However, the kids were more comparable and knowledgeable in technologies they have been trained on.

Kaden could feel Mac getting tired of walking and decided to carry him until they got to the nurse. The group continued their walked as they passed kids working on inventions and other cartoonetwork characters such as the imaginary friend, Cheese locked inside a forcefield, Johnny Bravo being examined by some kid scientists and Zak Saturday running right behind Bubbles of powerpuff girls as they ran pass Johnny and company. To them it was the same thing and nothing seems to be much different than the last time they were in Dexlabs.

Eventually, they made it to another metal door and above the door were the word 'Nurse'. The group walked inside as the door opened to reveal an ordinary nurse office. However, the two were a bit surprise to see an old friend whose left arm was being examined by Drew Saturday. The friend is a pale and tall thirteen year old girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a demin jacket on top of a white shirt, black jeans and converse. The girl was known in Fusionfall as Agent Summers Falls. Like them she was another person from the real world except that she works under Ben Tennyson instead of Dexter.

The young girl had a cut on her arm which was being bandage by Drew Saturday. The moment the door slide open Agent Summers and Drew turned to the door and Summers grew a smile.

"Well, isn't it my old pals, Agent Bannon and Kaden Thunderecho." Agent said to them, just as Drew finished bandaging the wound and glance at the boys, "What are you guys during here?"

Kaden walked to the nearest bed and laid Mac softly on the mattress, "Mac got a little sick after getting too much sugar. He and Bloo somehow stumbled to our world and we came to drop him and Bloo here."

"What?" Bloo said surprise, "But can't I come with you."

"NO!" Bannon and Kaden said in unison.

Bloo walked to a chair and sat with an annoyed look. However, no one seemed bothered as Drew walked to Mac and placed her hand on his forehead.

"He has a slight burn, but he should be alright." Drew informed them. She then turned to them, "He just needs to rest and that'll be all."

"Glad to hear that." Bannon smiled.

Agent Summers got off from the bed and snickered at the two, "Well I can't imagine what you two went through." She then sighed with a smile as she continued, "Well I better get back there before Mojo throws another monitor because I didn't report to him. It was nice meeting you two again. See ya." With that said, she ran out of the room.

"Well we better be leaving before…." However, Kaden was interrupted as the door slide open and Courage the cowardly dog stepped in. In his hand was a letter which he presented to Bannon to read. Bannon collected the letter from the dog and read it. He then sighed deeply as he folded it and turned to his friend.

"Well it seems that Dexter wants us in his office." Bannon said.

"Ok." Kaden replied, "The sooner we're done with whatever mission he wants to give us, the sooner we can get back home and enjoy our summer vacation."

Soon, the two teens left the Mac and Bloo in the care of Drew Saturday and left her office. They walked through a few halls, then some areas resided for minor training before getting to a door with the letter 'D' symbolized at the door. The two walked in as the door slides to behold Dexter's lab. It was just like the cartoon that they watched from their world. There were large machinery, chemicals and high tech computers all around them and organized well.

"Glad you two could make it." Bannon and Kaden heard a familiar Russian accent say to them and turned to see Dexter walking to them, "And I'm sure you two are wondering what mission you have today."

"Nah not really." Bannon answered sarcastically.

However, Dexter chose to ignore Bannon tune as he directed them to his office. The two sat next to each other at a round table as Dexter stood with his hands behind his back.

"Recently, a strange signal has been detected in a disclosed area in Forgotten Falls. We don't know what it is, but it could be dangerous. Usually, I would have sent a top recruit to investigate, but we've discovered one of Fuse's top soldiers lurks nearby."

"Oh and who is it?" Bannon asked, slightly uninterested, "Fusion Eddy, Fusion Bloo, Fusion Courage?"

"No. Fusion Samurai Jack." Dexter boldly answers.

"WHAT?!" Both Bannon and Kaden said shocked and surprise. They knew Fusion Samurai Jack as one of the toughest Fusions in the world. He was said to be so good that he had killed an entire specialized agents of Providence agents and Kids Next Door agents. The Fusion had never been caught or killed and was considered number three level fusion threat.

"Yes." Dexter confirmed as he continued. He waved his hand forward and a hologram of the forest was displayed, "I sent a spy bot to the area and it drew closer to the signal. But then a slight image of the Fusion Jack appeared." As he stopped, the hologram viewed from the spy bot point of view. Everything seemed okay until Fusion Jack landed in front of it, sword in hand and it slashed at the robot. The video then disappeared.

"We'll deal with him." Kaden stood up confidently.

"Yeah." Bannon joined, "Wherever he goes, I go."

"Good. But be warned. The spy bot was able to detect another high level Fusion before it was destroyed. So I suggest you be careful of where you're going and bring back the info of what you find immediately." Dexter informed them.

The two boys nodded, determined and saluted to Dexter before leaving. They walked out of his office and headed straight to park cars in Dexlabs. As they stepped into the large garage they came upon Coop who was underneath a red car, fixing it. He seems to have heard them coming as he came out from under the car and smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Coop smiled, "What do you guys need?"

"Just our power bikes." Bannon said as both of them walked to Coop.

Coop gestured to them to follow him as a smirk was on his face. The two boys awed at what looked far much better than their bikes. The bikes resembled just like Robin of the teen Titans R-cycle except it was colored differently. The first bike was colored blue with green stripes while the other was black with flames paint job that seem to be glowing.

"So what do you guys think?" Coop smirked at the two boys.

The next thing that happened was two excited teenage boys speed out of garage on their super bikes as they yelled, "Thanks, Coop!"

The two teens were excited with the speed that came with the bike. As an extra feature they could feel the rush of breeze touching their face, but a force field was able to minimize it to their comfort. Then a hologram appeared before the boys, revealing to be Coop with his satisfied smirk.

"Glad you guys like it." Coop stated, "But not only the extra super boost, but there's also the weapons vault in case you need any, some Dexlabs weaponry equipped into the bikes and also it's able to detect any Fusion or Fusion matter in a ten miles radius."

"Cool!" Bannon and Kaden said in unison.

"Yeah it is. There's also the auto pilot installed, so be safe." With that said, Coop signed out and was gone.

Kaden and Bannon continued their journey Forgotten Valley. While on their way to their mission destination, they passed a few locations they knew very well while stopping once in a while to rest in different locations.

"Wait? Why didn't we have a Dexbot warp us there?" Kaden asked Bannon as a thought came to mind.

Realizing what his friend meant, Agent Bannon face palmed himself, "I seriously don't know." He then removed his hand and grew a smirk as he turned to his friend, "But at the plus side we get to try out our new improve bikes."

Kaden nodded in agreement. Later, the two continued their way to Forgotten Valley. Honestly, the two didn't really need a break with the power boost the bikes had, but they just felt like stopping for a while to hang out. Things in Fusionfall were a lot serious and exciting than the game version.

Eventually, the two boys made it to Forgotten Valley on their bikes. When they knew they were close to the locations, Kaden and Bannon had their bikes installed into the nanocoms in case they needed it. They soon ventured into the forest of Forgotten Valley. The place was a large peaceful forest with peaceful animals that didn't bother people and waters that are all link to a giant water fall. Luckily, the waterfalls weren't too dangerous as long as no one draw too close to the one of the main waterfalls. The place also had a statue of a Te Xuan Ze and surrounding it were floating rocks which helped people to walk to other side of the forest. However, like any other place caused by Fuse they were Fusions walking around and staying in secret.

"Well we're here." Kaden said as he gazed close to the waterfall.

"Yeah, I know that." Bannon replied, "Now we just need to get to the other side of Forgotten Valley."

The next few minutes, Kaden and Bannon crossed the floating platforms with ease while fighting against fusions called Slizzards. Fighting the fusions weren't hard for the duo and soon they had gotten across the platforms and stood on normal ground again. They continued to walk into the forest and soon drew close to a small hill. Before they could get closer, Kaden and Bannon's nanocoms alert them with warning alarms that danger was lurking.

While being careful, the two boys walked closer while hiding behind a few trees and bushes. They then hid behind some bushes as they came very close to the source of the strange signal. In order to be careful, Bannon first pushed his head out of their hiding spot and gazed at what he saw. He gestured for Kaden to look and so he did. Standing a few meters was a large metal rod with a large satellite at the top.

"Bingo." Kaden muttered as he glances at the large object. He turned to see what his friend thought and was met with a stern look, "What?"

Bannon didn't answer him as he got back to hiding along with Kaden followed him.

"We need a plan." Kaden said with a thoughtful look.

"I don't know." Bannon said as he peeked at the large rod, "There's no one there so I think we should just destroy it."

"Oh and get killed." Kaden muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Bannon looked back at Kaden.

"Nothing." Kaden shook his head, "But I'm just thinking that maybe this could be a…"

"Trap." a dark cold voice finished for Kaden.

Both boys looked at each other with confused look before turning to the source of the voice. Standing on a branch was a fusion that resembled Samurai Jack except that its skin was green, his robe was dark, it had red bloody eyes.

"Hello, Children." The Fusion said before it leaped at them with its sword in hand.

Quickly, the two boys somersaulted to different direction before Fusion Jack landed on where they once stayed. Kaden pulled out his samurai sword and got into a fighting stance as Bannon tapped his Nanocom and a bow and arrow came upon him. Just like his friend, He had two arrows to the bow as he targets Fusion Jack.

"Give up, Fusion." Kaden demanded at the Fusion.

However, Fusion Jack only chuckled evilly at the boy, "Foolish, humans." Before the fusion could think, Bannon shot his arrows at the fusion. Fusion Jack expected the attack and slashes the arrows in a swift move. He immediately charges at Bannon.

"Oh crap!" Bannon exclaimed as he saw the Fusion approach him. Quickly, he leaped backwards as Fusion Jack swung his sword at him and then shot three arrows at the fusion. However, the Fusion slashed the arrows and moved forward. Fusion Jack moved in a rush that Bannon wasn't able to fight back. Using the boy's weakness as he tried to stay balance, Fusion Jack brushed his foot, forcing Bannon to fall to the ground. Fear in his eyes, Bannon stared as Fusion Jack stood in front of him, sword raised higher as he was about to deliver the final blow. But the fusion was pushed to the side just in time by Kaden.

"You ok, Bannon?" Kaden asked as he pulled him to his feet.

"Sure." Bannon gave him a reassuring smile, "Now let's take down that fusion."

Ready to fight, both Bannon and Kaden turned to face their opponent just as he got back to his feet. The two teens watched as Fusion Jack glared at them before running off through the bushes. Confused, Kaden and Bannon glance at each other before following the direction the fusion ran through.

The two soon came to the clearing which also a few feet from them was the giant metal rod. But at the moment the boys were focus on finding Fusion Jack.

"Where did it go?" Bannon asked.

"I would tell you if I knew." Kaden answered as he walked to the large rod. He scanned the machinery from top to bottom and stopped to the bottom. His eyes came to see two familiar scandals printed on the ground, allowing him to understand what the fusion did. Alarmed, he looked up at the top just to see Fusion Jack heading down towards him.

Quickly, Kaden jumped backwards as the Fusion samurai came crashing down. The two then rushed at each and a sword fight. The fusion and human fought to all their strength and might, it seem Fusion Jack was winning. As much as Kaden's sword was an exact replica of the real Samurai Jack sword he wasn't strong and skilled as the Fusion Jack. Before he could fight back, Fusion Jack sweep kicked him to the ground. He was about to finish him off as it drew he sword to the air high to strike the final blow, but was shot by two explosive arrows that knocked him to a tree.

With Fusion Jack down, Kaden got back to his feet to see his friend running to him.

"You ok?" Bannon asked.

"Yeah." Kaden nodded, assuring him.

Suddenly, the two felt the earth below them quake forcing them to the ground. They both looked at what was the cause and gasped at who it was. Standing a few feet from them was Fusion Juniper Lee.

"Great. Her again." Bannon grumbled as he and Kaden got back to their feet. As they came to face their Fusion foe they notice their weapons were not in their hands. Quickly, they looked around them before they saw their weapons lying on the ground far from them. Immeditely, they made a run to the weapons, but was tackled to the ground by Fusion June. The fusion then gripped them by the shirts and lifted them off the ground.

Kaden tried to struggle from the Fusion's grip, but couldn't, "Let us go!"

"Not happening." Fusion Juniper replied coldly.

Suddenly, an energy blast hit Fusion Juniper, causing her to let go of the two teens as she was knocked away. Kaden and Bannon recovered as they got back to their feet to see who saved them. Standing on a branch was a seventeen year old girl with short black hair, pale skin, has green eyes and wearing a basic armor. The girl left hand was gripped on her lightening sword which had slight smoke disappearing from the tip.

The girl jumped down from the tree branch and landed perfectly at the two boys, "Well isn't it you two again." she said in an uninterested tone.

"Zoe Razorblade." Bannon stated with a slight glare.

Before Agent Bannon could say anything, Kaden pushed them out of the way just as Fusion Jack came crashing down. The fusion had his sword struck to the ground which it pulled out and turned back to cast a glare at them. Immediately, the fusion charged at them as he slashed his sword at them. But Zoe quick reflex kicked in as she sent hers to clash with the Fusion's sword. Both sword fighters held their sword at each other as they sword met and were trying to surpass the other strength.

As the two tried to overpower the other, Zoe looked back at the two with a strained look, "What are you two waiting for? An invitation…go get your weapons." Understanding the older girl, both boys snapped back to the situation and ran to their weapons. They successfully picked it and were ready for battle. Just then, Kaden heard a dark battle cry and immediately pushed Bannon out of the way as Fusion Juniper tried to punch him. However, Kaden acted fast as he slash his sword at her hand, cutting it off in the process.

"Ha! Take that hand." Kaden smirked at the Fusion. But his smirk disappeared as the Fusion hand grew back.

"You were saying." Juniper glared at him.

"Uhhhhh." Kaden smiled sheepishly at the fusion. He was then caught off guard as Fusion June jumped at him.

As the Fusion June and Kaden fought, Bannon ran off to help Zoe. He knew Kaden would be able to handle the Fusion on his own, considering this wasn't the first time they fought the Fusion. Bannon gripped two arrows and bow tightly before firing the arrows at an unsuspecting Fusion Jack. Zoe saw the arrows approaching and quickly withdrew her lightening sword before getting out of the way. Before Fusion Jack could react, he was hit by the explosive arrows and was knocked far into the woods.

"Are you ok?" Bannon asked as he approached her.

The young girl slightly shot a warning from her eyes before answering, "Yes, but satellite dish the Fusions built must be destroyed." She spoke with authority before running off to the metal rod. Bannon stood and blinked twice before he came to terms of what just happened, "You know a thank you would be appreciated!" He yelled at her before following her.

As much as Bannon didn't like Zoe he knew she was right. They wouldn't be much of a victory if the satellite dish wasn't destroyed before it came did what it was programmed to do. The two came to the foot of the giant rod and quickly look at the top.

"Let's do this." Bannon smirked. Zoe knew what he meant and agreed in mind.

"Nano Finn!" They shouted in unison and pressed a button on their Nanocom.

In a flash of light, a smaller version of Finn floated above his respective master shoulder,"Oh yeah! Heroic leap!" The moment Zoe and Bannon summoned Finn they could feel the power washing through their legs. The two then got into jumping positions before they leaped off the ground. In a few seconds they came upon the top and landed safely.

"There it is." Zoe pointed to the big dish.

However, before the two could get to destroy the machine, ten Slizzard raised from the ground, surrounding them in the middle of a circle. Moments seem like minutes as the Fusion stood silently and growled at them. But the two weren't afraid as they stood back to back, holding their weapons with determination and ready to fight. In quick action, Zoe pressed a button at the side of her Nanocom, making Nano Finn to be replaced by a Rex Nano in a flash of light, "Bring it on!"

Agent Bannon and Zoe Razorblade were ready for battle, their nanos were ready and the fusions were ready. Immediately, the Fusions Slizzards growled to the air before charging at them.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

Meanwhile, Kaden had his hands full with Fusion Juniper Lee. The two battle with much determination to kill the other. However, both fighters seem to be even match as the battle went on. But Kaden had a few tricks up his sleeve and he was ready to use them.

Fusion Juniper ran to a giant boulder lying around, carried it and threw against Kaden. The teen saw it coming and let his boogie pack pop out from his back and fly out of the way. The young teen zoom up to the air and then headed down towards Fusion June. With his sword in tight grip he swung it against the fusion. But Fusion June, seeing it coming somersaulted out of the way.

"Is that all you got!" Fusion June growled at him. She created a fusion ball with her barehands and shot it to Kaden. As the ball approached him, Kaden swung his sword at the fusionball causing it to revert back at Fusion June, knocking her to the ground.

"Nope. There's also this guy." Kaden pressed a button at the side of his Nanocom. Suddenly, in a flash of light a Nano Aku appeared and said, "Why have you summoned me?"

Kaden glance at the Fusion getting back to her feet and knew to act fast. He turned to his nano, "attack wizard storm." The Aku Nano simply nodded in understanding and raised its hands forward. Suddenly, a dark cloud formed above Fusion Juniper and began to rumble sounds of thunder. Before the fusion could get out of the cloud, a large amount of lightening rained from the cloud and shot down on the fusion. Kaden watched as Fusion Juniper cried out in pain as the lightening blast consumed her entire body.

The attack continued for a while before it stopped to reveal a pile of Fusion matter. Kaden flew down to the ground as his nanocom began to beep before a blinding light scanned the pile of fusion matter. From the pile of fusion goo a smaller version of Juniper Lee was created in a flash of light.

"Hi." Nano June waved to them.

Nano Aku only rolled his eyes in disgust at the sight of the new nano. Kaden on the other hand smiled at the nano, "Glad to have you on board, Nano Juniper." He then pressed the same button as before and both nanos disappeared. He then turned back to the giant metal rod and with the aid of his boogie pack he flew off to the top of the giant object.

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

Back at the top, Bannon and Zoe worked together to fight off the Slizzards. To their standards it was an easy fight and soon they had finished off the fusions with ease. However, more rose from the metal ground along with some new friends from the air. Bannon and Zoe got ready for the battle, along with their nanos ready to fight.

The approaching Striding Lamprey came in fast from the air. Despite how they looked, the fusions were known to be dangerous if not taken care off. In order to win, Bannon and Zoe were back to back again, knowing that separation would be bad. The Nanos floating above them were a big help as they were floated, ready to fight.

Targeting the fusions at the air, Bannon began to shoot out more explosive arrows at the fusion. Zoe and her nano began to fight off the approaching Slizzards. The fusions tried shooting Fusion matter goo at the teenage girl, but the girl was quick. She skillfully dodges the upcoming blasts and slicing the fusion goo, resulting to turning into fusion matter.

"I'm heading to the air!" Bannon informed Zoe.

"How?" Zoe avoided a few fusion blasts before killing three Slizzard with one swing. She turned to the teenage boy with a serious and questioned look.

"Simple." Bannon smirked. He glances at the moment at his Finn Nano before looking back at her, "I'm jumping."

"What?!" Zoe spoke shocked at the teen.

Before she could stop him, Bannon already jumped off from where he stood and towards the herd of Striding Lamprey. As he approached one, he drew out three arrows and fired at it. The fusion turned into fusion matter before Bannon passed through it. His nanocom collected the fusion matter as money and raised his account. However, more fusion began to head to him, but Bannon wasn't worried as he began firing rapid arrows at the fusions. With every arrow exploding on the fusions, the creatures turned into fusion matter.

But then gravity took over Bannon and he began to fall. He was descending to the ground in a fast rate, despite his nano failed attempt in slowing him down. Nano Finn grabbed the shirt of his master, but he wasn't strong enough. The two were getting closer when Bannon saw a familiar person flying up, passing him. The person stopped in mid air the moment he saw Bannon falling.

Quickly, the person known as Kaden flew down to Bannon. In less than a minute he caught up to Bannon, "Well look who we have falling to his doom." The teen snickered at his friend.

"Oh just help me." Bannon looked at him with a stern look.

Kaden sighed with a smile and grabbed his friend from under the shoulders. He held him tight and headed straight up to the top. The two were able to get to the top of the huge machinery before Kaden's boogie pack shut down, causing them to fall to the metal ground with their butts. They got back to their feet, while rubbing their aching butts and before them to see Zoe fighting. Despite Bannon leaving, Zoe was able to handle the fusions with the aid of her Rex nano. The two were able to fight as a team as Nano Rex fought off any Fusion she couldn't handle and Zoe taking out as many fusions as she could.

However, she wasn't aware of a Slizzard rising from the ground. It snarled quietly as it watched Zoe fight off its brothers. Suddenly, as Zoe stood at one place, the ground below her began to formed dark green with the sounds of an electricity surge been heard. Zoe kicked the Slizzard she was fighting and looked down to see the corruption attack. She was too frozen in fear to jump out of the circle.

Seeing their friend in trouble, Bannon summoned his Rex Nano and zoomed off to save her. The young teen grabbed her from the waist and pulled her out of the circle before it blazed green toxic fusion matter. He then let her stand and faced her concerned.

"Are you ok?" Bannon asked.

"Yeah." Zoe sighed, she looked at Bannon and let a small smile creep on her face, "Thanks."

Just then, Zoe eyes caught the attention of the Slizzard that tried to kill her standing behind Bannon. It growled out in rage, forcing Zoe to push Bannon behind her, her sword in hand and kill it However, before the Slizzard could attack it became wide eyed and looked down it's stomach to see a sword already breached through it. It then cried as it became nothing but Fusion matter on the ground.

The cause of the fusion turning into fusion matter revealed to be Kaden with his samurai sword in hand and a grin on his face, "Did someone call for a fusion butt kicker."

Bannon sighed in relief while Zoe gave him a cold look.

"Glad you helped out." Bannon smiled to his friend.

"Yeah." Zoe rolled her eyes, "And just to make yourself more heroic at the last minute why don't you have a 'S' symbol on your chest."

"Oh hah ha." Kaden gave her a hateful glare at her.

Suddenly, a loud growl interrupted the trio. They all turned to the source and were surprise at what they saw. Several Slizzards and Striding Lampreys were guarding the giant dish. To other people it would be out of character how the fusions were guarding one object, but considering what Bannon, Kaden and Zoe had gone through lately it wasn't strange.

"Are you ready?" Bannon smirked as he gripped his bow.

"Sure am." Kaden tightened his grip on his samurai sword.

Zoe nodded in agreement, "Just remember that we have to destroy that dish."

Immediately, the trio and their nanos charged at the Fusions as they shouted out in battle cry. They soon clashed in battle with the fusions. As the trio made their way to the satellite dish, they killed many fusions as they could. Kaden slicked as many fusions heading towards him. He dodged a few of their corruption attacks before killing them in a flash.

Bannon kept jumping out of the way of fusion blasts as he fired more of his arrows. The arrows exploded and resulted too many masses of fusions to be fusion matter. Luckily for him, his Nano Rex was by his side, giving him the additional speed for him and his nano to beat the fusions fast.

On the other hand, Zoe shot out lightening blasts from her sword. She had her Rex Nano guiding her as she fought through the large group of fusions. With the additional nano speed power, Zoe sliced through many fusions in a blur. She kicked and punched many fusions before killing them with her sword and continuing towards the satellite dish. Next, she saw a few Slizzards standing as last defenses as they growled at her presence.

"Not happening." Zoe muttered and she zoomed towards them with her Rex nano close to her.

To give his mistress success, Nano Rex dashed faster from his mistress and threw his mechanical fist to the air, "How about a knuckle sandwich." The nano said before throwing a punch at the fusion face. The fusion was knocked to the ground and soon the remaining fell to the ground. Zoe took the opportunity and increased her speed. She knew what she was going to do was risky, but she wasn't afraid.

As a blur, Zoe gripped her sword and charged the lightening power in her sword. She then thrust all her might into her sword and plunged it into the dish. In moments, the dish stopped moving as it began to spark in high voltage power. Zoe pushed her sword out before her Nano grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. She understood what her nano was doing and ran off as well.

From the distance, the fusions had Kaden and Bannon surrounded in the middle of a circle. They growled and snarled as they were ready to attack, but then stopped. All their attention was to dish as it began to overload. Quickly and alarmed the fusions began to run and fly away as fast as they could, leaving Kaden and Bannon standing. The two boys were confused at the fusions sudden panic until they looked at the overloading machinery.

"Oh men!" Bannon and Kaden exlamined in unison.

"Come on." Zoe yelled as she ran pass them in super speed.

The two boys didn't need further warning as they ran right behind her. Bannon grabbed his friend wrist as they approached the edge. The two watched as several Fusions jumped off the edge and snickered at the sight. They soon jumped off the edge and began to fall.

Quickly, Kaden activated his Boogie Pack and caught his friend before flying to the ground. Apart from the falling fusions, Kaden could see a familiar figure and headed straight to her. Just in time, he grabbed Zoe's wrist before she made contact to the ground and flew off higher to a different direction. The girl silently breathed a sigh of relief as Kaden flew them further away from the overloading dish.

Soon, they heard a loud explosion and the two boys cheered in victory. Zoe on the other hand didn't show any sign of happiness, though in mind she was glad. Continually, Kaden held tightly to his friends as they flew off with the feeling of victory.

However, unknown to them they were being watched. Not too far, hidden in the woods were Fusion Jack and Fusion June looking at the sky in disgust as Kaden flew off with his friends.

"I can't believe I lost to…children." Fusion Jack spoke with disgust.

"Just be lucky." June said to him, a hint of anger in her voice as she was sitting on her large rock, "At least you weren't killed by that boy."

The two suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps heading towards them. In reflex, Fusion Jack drew out his sword and glared at the bushes from where noise came from.

"Relax." A Russian accent cold voice said from the bushes. The source of the voice walked out to reveal Fusion Dexter, "It's only me."

"I know." Fusion Jack scowled at the fusion as he put his sword back in its place, "So why are you here?"

"Simple my companion." Dexter said pleased, "Just watching the next phase of our plan work."

"Whatever." Fusion June said in a bored tone. She pointed her finger at a bird and a green fusion blast killed in, "We let the kids beat us easily and made them think they won. The end."

"Though I still don't see what the point was." Fusion Jack added.

Fusion Dexter took a few paces to Samurai Jack and smirked to the two, "Simple my friends. We're examining them. Truly these three gatekeepers are a wonder. However, they were foolish for separating just before things were getting…interesting."

Suddenly, Fusion June grew angry and jumped off her rock to land in front of Fusion Dexter with her face a few meters from the fusion, "So we were test dummies!"

"No." Dexter walked backwards from her, "I also needed my inferior counterpart to be less suspicious of our activities in Forgotten Valley. And since they think they've destroyed our portal disruptor we can continue work on the real one."

Finished, Fusion Dexter brought out of a remote and pressed a red button. Immediately, a flash of green light Fusion Dexter disappeared, leaving two angry fusions. Next, he reappeared on a high tree branch and looked down silently. He could hear footsteps coming and watched as Kaden, Bannon and Zoe walked by while talking to each other.

"Enjoy while you still can, gatekeepers." Dexter muttered in a low tone as a grin crept on his face, "cause soon I'll have you and the rest of your friends dead."

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

Me: Well that's all for now everyone. Originally I was going to have Lord Fuse appear, but thought best he shouldn't appear yet. I also thought about having Kaden fight Fusion Jack solo, but shifted that to Fusion June. I feel I should tell you all that my internet might go off this week or the next week, but it doesn't mean I've abandoned this story. This story is one of my most favorites and I will not abandon it and soon as it's back I'll update fast. So please be sending your OC's so they can have a chance to appear. In the next chapter we get to be introduced to more characters that will appear. Just keep in mind of everything that is mentioned by a character cause their important. Please review nicely.

Me(again): Now here's your chance for your OC character to be in Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. The OC must have the following profile.

Real world name

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game if you wish)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Please send in your OC's characters. I promise they will have a part in the story no matter how many they are. Well, I'm Man of Cartoons and I'm signing out. Bye.


	4. The once great city of townsville

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello everyone in the Fanfiction universe and beyond. Welcome to another spectacular chapter of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. Before I start the chapter I would like to say thanks for everyone sending their OC to these stories. It really warms my heart that everyone is interested in this story. So I'll try to update as fast as possible and don't think I've abandoned this chapter when i don't update for a month or so. Also, sorry for not updating, I did say that my internet would be gone for sometime in the last chapter. In a review, a reviewer asked if I could add the Croc Pot feature from Fusionfall to this story. Well at the moment I'm not adding it until the story becomes more interesting. Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 3: The once great city of Townsville.

Agent Summers Falls sat at the edge of a building in a ruin city. The building was high and gave her a spectacular view of what used to be the city of Townsville. The city that once used to be filled with excitement and life, but now it was a dwelling for Fusions and Fusion matter. It was just luck that before the fusion invasion the citizens were evacuated to a safe location.

Summers couldn't believe this was a city that she watched when she was little in her own universe. But then again everything was realistic in this universe. For two hours she had been waiting to get a call from her mentor, whom at the moment she's thinking about kicking his butt after this.

Suddenly, the sound of a beeping sound was heard from her nanocom. She glance at it and of course knew who it was. Then she pressed a button the bottom of the nanocom and a square hologram screen appeared before her to reveal the face of sixteen year old Ben Tennyson.

"Hey, Agent Summers." Ben said with a sheepish smile.

Summers simply sighed out of boredom, "Why didn't you call me soon? Can you believe the missions Mojo gives me. Then he has those times he throws something across the room just because I don't report in."

"Well you did yell at him for the SACT agents."

"What? One of those monkeys took more money that he suppose to." Summers told him, "I still don't get why his charging everyone money to use those sky agents. For all we know, he could be building a super weapon."

"Don't worry about him." Ben assured her, "Dexter and I are watching him. So are you ready for another mission."

Summers nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, I am."

"That's the spirit. Anyway, we've gotten reports of Asphalt Freaks activities within the sewers." Ben explained.

"And let me guess. I should kill as many as I can and if I find any information I should retrieve it."

"You're getting good at this aren't ya?" Ben snickered.

"Yep." Summers said with a proud smile, "Talk to you later, Ben. See ya."

With said, she pressed the same button from before and the hologram disappeared. Then she got back to her feet and gazed back at the ruined city. It really pained her about what happened to this city and she wished she was there to stop invasion when it started. Unfortunately, she was still a trainee in the Fusionfall academy and thereby wasn't a full fighter.

Taking a last glance at the city, Summers then turned to her Nanocom and pressed a button at the side. In a flash of light, a smaller version of Juniper floated above her shoulder. "Hi, Summers. What do you need?" The moment Summers summoned her nano she could feel the power of the nano raced through her.

"We're taking jumping." She smirked.

Understanding her master, Nano June nodded and turned to the view of the city. Summers got into a jumping stance and leapt off the edge of the building. A normal jump would kill someone, but with the power of Nano June, Summers leaped from the building to a half broken store. Not a scratch on her body as she jumped off the store and landed on a clearing on the street.

From the street, she ran to a sewer opening and looked down. The bad aroma from the sewer caught her nose and she pulled a disgusted face as she held her nose, "Damn that stinks." She said. She took a big breath and jumped inside, along with her nano. In the sewer, she landed on a pavement and surveyed the place, "This place really stinks." She plugged her nose to block the smells of the sewers.

Eventually, she shrugged the smell and decided to get used it. However, it wasn't easily and she found the smell odd. Usually, the sewer is a waste of human disposals, but the waters were contaminated by fusion matter. Knowing fusion matter did worse to anything it comes across. Summers made a metal note to have Ben and Dexter checked on it.

She walked to the edge of the pavement and glance down at the fusion contaminated water. Usually, sewer water had odd color, but this one had green fusion matter flowing. Taking out a small tube, Summers carefully took some into the tube while being careful not to have the fusion matter touch her fingers.

"Why are you taking those things?" Nano June asked, clearly confused about what was happening.

Summers brought up the tube and bottled it before placing it into her denim jacket pocket, "I'm taking samples so Dexter can analysis them." Having placed the tube, she turned to the rest of the sewer way, "C'mon we have a mission to do." Nano June nodded. The two began to make their way deep into the sewers. Oddly, no fusions were found which Summers knew wasn't good. So they moved forward into the depths of the sewers.

They took some time to analysis their surroundings when they saw a puddle of fusion matter in front of them. Curiously, she approached the fusion matter and bent down to get a better look. From the look of the fusion matter it seems the fusion was killed by someone. But the question was who? It could be another recruit for all she knew or someone else. She turned her eyes from the fusion puddle and looked forward to see more fusion matter.

On her shoulder, Nano June followed her master's glance. But then she sensed something approaching them from behind. Quickly, she turned behind and gulped at what stood before them, "Summers look out!" She cried out to her master. Summers quickly turned to see the approaching fusion Dynamite Rat. The fusion jumped forward at them. The speed of the fusion was too fast as it was airborne.

"Hit the deck!" A male voice shouted.

Obeying the voice, Summer ducked down just before a boulder hit the Fusion. As expected, the fusion turned into Fusion matter and unfortunately most of it fell on her.

"So gross." Summers said, looking disgustingly at her body covered in fusion goo.

"Just be lucky it's not dangerous." She heard the male voice again. She followed the source of the voice and was surprised at who she saw.

"Rex what are you doing her?" She asked.

The EVO teen known as Rex grew a sheepish grin, "Um…stuff."

"Or in order words you're hiding from Six again." She guessed with a skeptic look as she got back to her feet.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yep." She nodded while wiping away the fusion goo.

Then the thought of her mission came to mind. Her mind raced of what to do, but then she turned to Rex to asked for help, "Well while you're here maybe you can help me with a mission."

"Ok. I'm up for any mission as long as it's something to beat up." He replied with a grin.

Summers nodded in understanding with a smirk on her face. Immediately, they began walking through the rest of the sewers. The only sounds that could be heard were the rushing of the fusion contaminated waste. But in case of Fusion attack, Summers held her plasma gun in case. There was no way she was going to let Rex save her again without her fighting.

As the two made their way through the sewers, Rex became bored. Every passing minute brought him to more boredom, causing him to moan. Summers could understand why, she was also bored, but she didn't show it. Rather she took interest of their surrounding and noticed no fusions. There was fusion matter lying around, though that could be made from fusions. They made sure not to touch any of the fusion matter that lay around in case one of them was toxic.

"So what's your name?" Rex asked.

"What?" Summers asked, clearly coming out of her thoughts.

"You're name." Rex repeated, glancing at her with a smile, "Or have you forgotten."

"No." Summers shook, "My name is Agent Summers Falls."

As she answered, Rex seems to be in thought. He kept mentioning the name like he knew it, causing both to stop in their tracks. She didn't bother interrupting him as she wanted to know if he had heard of her.

"Oh now I remember!" Rex shouted, the memory coming in place. He turned to her with a smirk as he pointed at her, "You're one of those gatekeepers right?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you guys disband anyway?"

The look on Summers face changed to depression. From the look, Rex could tell that whatever reason it was, it wasn't good, "Look I'm sorry for…."

"No. Don't be." She interrupted, her voice lower, "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't worry. I'm not forcing you." He assured her. His mood then changed as he remembered what they were focused to do. He darted his attention forward to the depths of the sewers, "C'mon we got a mission to do." Summers nodded in agreement as she wiped the depression on her face. The face of determination soon appeared, making Rex to smile and soon the two continued their journey.

For the next few minutes, Rex and Summers walked through the sewers without a word. Nothing seems to come up and Rex preferred it that way, not wanting whatever bad memories of her team disbandment to come again. Silently, the two enjoyed each other's company with every passing minute. Long before their previous conversation, Summers had put Nano June to rest in case of another fight.

As the two continued, Summers stopped as she held her hand up. Rex instantly stopped with a confused look on his face. He then saw the suspicious look on her face meaning something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to her level.

Summers surveyed their surrounding while keeping her suspicious look on, "Something or someone is here. Keep your guard up." She replied in a whispered voice.

Suddenly, the sewers waters burst towards them. Rex quickly activated his Boogie pack before grabbing Summers by the shoulder and flying them away from the upcoming wave. The waves splashed at where they once stood and settled down. Rex and Summers floated above the air, staring at returning sewer water.

"What was that?!" Summers asked alarmed.

"I have no clue, but…" Rex tried to explained but was interrupted.

Another large wave of toxic fusion sewer water rose at them. Quickly, Rex held tight to Summers as he flew out of the way of the wave. More waves began to charge at them giving Rex more trouble to avoid them. The waves became big that it hit them, causing them to fall into the water. Luckily, as they fell into the sewer, it was still a foot level high.

The waves soon calmed down, allowing the two teens to get back to their feet. They stared at each other with questioned look and then silently came to an agreement. Like they could read each other's mind, Rex formed his smack fists and Summers held out her plasma gun.

"Come out!" Rex demanded, his eyes scanning front of him.

Silence filled the air as Summers and Rex looked around them, ready to fight. Considering what happened a few minutes ago made them know that something or someone was at hand. If they weren't in such a determination they would have noticed that the fusion sewer waste they stood in wasn't toxic. But at the moment they were focused at the situation at hand.

"You really want to know?" A voice echoed in the sewers. Rex and Summers bodies tensed as the dark and deep voice was heard. Just by the mention of the voice made them know it was someone sinister.

"Unless you know what's good for you" Summers replied boldly.

Suddenly, the wave burst, but not attacking them. Rather the wave was clearing as a large figure emerged out of the waters. The figure of the fusion shadow casted down on Summers and Rex. Soon, the fusion revealed to be a twelve foot green dog that stood on two legs and had bloody red eyes.

The figure casted it's dark red eyes down on them as a neutral look was on its face, "Well isn't it the one and only Rex Salazar. Let me guess running from agent Six again."

"Wait! How did you know!" Rex yelled angrily.

"Duh." The fusion rolled it's eyes, "What do you think. You're in a fusion area and you think we won't be listening." The fusion then turned to Summers, "And right next to one of earth's greatest hero is the legendary gatekeeper, Agent Summers Falls. I won't say I'm surprise you're here considering Fusion Finn wants you dead."

"Tell him I say that's never gonna happen, Fusion Jake." She said to the fusion.

"That's too bad. Oh well." The fusion shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the fusion sent both its giant fist down at Rex and Summers. However, the two ran out of the way to avoid the fist. Rex charged at the Fusion and activated his punk busters to launch himself into the air. He created his smack hands and delivered a blow to Fusion Jake's face. Due to the blow, Fusion Jake stumbled back, giving Summers the chance to fire three plasma blast, hitting his stomach.

The fusion screech in pain and angrily sent his huge fist towards Summers. But the girl saw the fist coming and somersaulted out of the way before getting back to her feet and shooting three aimed plasma blast to the fusion eye. Fusion Jake cried out in pain as the blasts hit his eye, before a blow was thrown to his side by Rex. The fusion was knocked to the wall of the sewers.

Summers walked to the fusion, she still holding her weapon. She directed her plasma gun straight at Fusion Jake as her hand was on the trigger, "Ready to surrender, Fusion Jake. Before I kill you I have some questions to ask."

"Like what?" The fusion asked weakened.

"Why are the Asphalt Freaks drilling?"

The fusion let out a weak laugh before coughing, "You should be…asking that question….but…I'm not answering anything."

"You better answer." Rex said, walking to Summers side, "Unless you want to become fusion matter."

"Or I can do THIS!" Suddenly, a giant left foot hit the duo unexpectedly. They fell to the fusion water, but got back to their feet. However, just as they stood, green slim bars rose from the waters and surrounded them. The bars formed a cage from top, side and bottom, locking the two inside.

Summers brought out her gun and tried shoot at the gun, but to no avail. Rex tried using his huge fists, but with the same result as Summers. The two stopped as Fusion Jake walked towards them, returning back to his normal size. He had an evil grin on his face as he looked at them. Then at his side, the water was bubbling and another Fusion rose from the water.

"Good work, Finn." Fusion Jake congratulated him.

"It was nothing." His fusion friend grinned.

Summers and Rex could only watch as the Fusion laughed at them. The angry glares on their face seem to amuse the fusions before they stopped. The fusions then walked towards them with an evil grin.

"Look who we have here." Fusion Finn snickered, "My arch nemesis, Agent Summers."

"Don't worry, Finn. After we take over this planet I might be able to convince Lord Fuse to let you keep her as a pet." Fusion Jake smirked at the Summers to get her angry. His plan seems to work as she shot a glare at him.

Fusion Jake face straightens as he turned back to his friend, "Back to business. I'm going back to alert the others of our captives. Just hold them until I come back."

"No sweat." Fusion Finn did a fake salute.

Fusion Jake nodded before running off to the different direction of the sewers. The next few minutes were quiet as Fusion Finn watched over his two captives. Summers had long calmed down as she had her back at the fusion. Knowing they need to escape a plan began to form. She brought up her Nanocom to her face and pressed a button. The Nanocom beeped to accomplish what she sent.

"Hey! What are you doing there, Falls!" Fusion Finn demanded as he glared at her with a suspicious look.

Summers spun her body back to the fusion and smiled at him, "Nothing you should know, dummy."

"What?!"

"You heard me." She continued, "You're too dumb taking orders from Fusion Jake. I think his the man with the plan, not you. Which ironically his a fusion dog."

"That's what you think!" He proceeded forwardly towards the cage. Angrily, he held the bars as he released a growl at Summers.

"Imaginary meteor blast!" A voice cried out. Fusion Finn angrily turned to behind him, knowing the voice was from a human. However, as he turned behind him, a pink blast hit the fusion by surprise, knocking him to a wall. The source of the voice then appeared as he became visible to everyone. The person was a boy with blue short hair, blue eyes and dressed in a blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"Need a little help?" The boy smirked as he ran to the cage.

"Thanks for coming….." Rex began.

"Ez Marko." The boy said. Then with a wave of his hand, the cage was engulfed in blue energy. In less than a second, the cage turned into Fusion matter, freeing Rex and Summers in the process.

"Thanks." Summers said to him, "So you're the one who got my signal?"

"Yep." The boy nodded with his proud smirk.

Before the two could get to know more about each other they heard a groan coming from a few distance from them. Quickly, they spun their heads to the source and saw Fusion Finn getting back to his feet. The fusion looked at them and sudden anger spread on his face.

"No! No one is leaving!" He growled at the top of his voice.

"You shouldn't be sure on that." Ez Marko walked forward before Rex and Summers and shouted, "Imaginary sonic blast!" He sent his hands forward shooting two sonic blasts at Fusion Finn. The blasts hit Fusion Finn hard that he was knocked back to the wall before turning into Fusion matter. Then a flash of light occurred from the fallen Fusion Finn and finally it revealed a smaller version of Finn.

"A Finn Nano." Summers said.

"You can have him." Ez Marko told her.

"Really?" Summers asked, happy about what she was hearing.

"Sure." He nodded.

At this point the nano flew to Summers shoulder. Like every nano he had a smile on his face. Summers pressed a button at the side of her Nanocom and Nano Finn was downloaded into the Nanocom.

"Now that's done. We have to go." Rex said, reminding everyone.

Immediately, the two along with Ez Narko began running through the waters of fusion sewer waste. Luckily, the water wasn't toxic, meaning they were safe to run through it. Rex led the way as he knew where Fusion Jake had run through. For the next few minutes, the trio ran as fast as they could to reach their goal. As they did, they noticed the place was deserted of Fusions bringing more questions needing answers.

Eventually, they made it to their goal and gasp at what they saw. Right in front of them was a giant hole that looked like a tunnel to somewhere. The trio wasted no time as they ran into the tunnel. The deeper they got into the tunnel the more they noticed that everywhere was underground. Soon, they got to the end and could hear sounds of drilling.

Taking caution, Rex signaled Summers and Ez Marko to halt at once. He silently proceeded forward and peeked through the end. His face awed at what he saw as he took a look around the area. Then he came out of the tunnel and signaled the others to follow. None of them said a word as Rex led them to a large rock that gave them cover.

Behind the rock, the trio peeked forward and gasped at what was before them. The place was indeed an underground part of Townsville. Most of the area was filled with Terrafusers from top the bottom, some green glowing weeds at the side and a lot of Fusions. Taking a closer look, Rex and the others understood that the place was a base of operation as most of the Fusions, mostly the Asphalt Freaks were concentrated on a large drill machine.

"Wow." The trio said in unison.

A Fissure that heard the heroes turned to the direction. But as the fusion did he saw nothing, so he shrugged and moved forward.

"That was close." Rex whispered to them.

"So what do you think their planning?" Summers asked.

"Beats me." Rex shrugged his shoulders, "Usually I don't figure the big bad's plan until it's either obvious or almost too late."

Ez on the other hand instantly knew what it was. He laid back at the rock with a smirk, "Isn't it simple to figure out? Fuse is trying to awaken the creature that is said to live within Townsville."

"It all makes sense." Summers said, "That's why Townsville is the most Fusion corrupt place in the world. Fuse attacked this place so he can awaken the creature. I can't believe I didn't figure it out."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Rex said boldly, "We have to take that drill down."

"No offence, Rex, but you're insane." Ez Marko told him, almost snickering at what he said.

"Oh really!" Rex grew angrily as he clutched his hand to a fist, "Give me a reason not to pound you."

Ez Marko peeked back at the fusion base of operation. He saw a familiar figure and pointed at it, "Because of him."

Rex and Summers peeked through and followed who he was pointing too. Both of them became wise eyed at the twelve foot fusion that was talking with Fusion Edd.

"Lord Fuse." Both Summers and Rex gasped.

Immediately, they ducked back to their hiding spot, not wanting to be seen. It wasn't a usual experience to see the Fusion responsible for all the damage and pain that the world was going through. While Rex felt like running down there to kick his butt he knew it was too risky. People who had faced Lord Fuse weren't lucky to come back alive. The only person that stood a march against him was Megas XLR, but even the giant robot was defeated by Fuse.

"How can Fuse be here?" Summers asked, being as calmed as she could.

"I don't know." Rex shook his head, "How are we sure that isn't one of his copies on earth."

"No it's him." Ez Marko with a neutral voice, "With my imaginary energy powers, I can tell a copy from a real living thing. That's definitely him."

"Then as much as I hate to say this, I think we should get out of here." Rex suggested. As he turned to them he saw the puzzled look on their faces, "What?"

"You're giving up?" Summers asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not giving up." Rex replied, his voice becoming determined as he continued, "But we have to get out of here and give Dexter the info we've found."

"Ok." Summers nodded.

Just then, a fusion ball blast hit the boulder they were hiding, destroying it into pieces. The cause of the blast was a fusion Blowfish as stood a few feet from them and growled The sound of the blast and the cry of the fusion brought all the fusions in the area attention and they turned to the direction of the exposed teens.

"Oh crud." Ez Marko exclaimed.

The trio got back to their feet to face the thousands of Fusion staring at them. All fusion eyes were on the trio like time suddenly froze. The Fusions working on the drill had stopped as well as they glared at the teens. The fusions eye grew more bloody red than usual as their wild side took over. Lord Fuse stood with his hands behind his back. No one made their move which confused the teens for a while.

"Get Them!" Lord Fuse yelled out in command.

Immediately, the fusions charged forward like savage beast. No fusion was speared as they charged at them including Fusions like Fusion Jake and Fusion Edd. As the fusions grew closer, Rex and the others ran back to the tunnel they went through. However, the fusions followed them through the tunnel.

Rex and others made it back to the sewers and continued running through the fusion waters. Right back at the tunnel, the fusion burst out of the hole. Their numbers increased that the tunnel entrance became wider as more came out. Rex and the others could hear them gaining closer. The fusions were fast and very furious as they got closer with additional speed.

Ez Marko was the one faster than the two. Knowing they won't make it, he stretched out his hands and shouted, "Imaginary teleport gate." As commanded, a circle blue portal appeared right in front of him. Then he turned to other teens and pointed to the portal, "C'mon!" Just as the Fusion drew closer, Rex, Summers and Ez Marko ran into the portal. The trio was lucky as the fusions leapt at the portal, but it disappeared.

At the streets of Townsville, a blue portal appeared. Then three teens ran out of the portal before it closed and disappeared. With no fusions chasing them, they took the chance to catch their breath.

"That…was…close." Rex panted, relieved.

"You…can say…that." Summers panted as well.

However, they were interrupted as they felt the ground shake. The trio immediately knew what was happening, but could only stand as the ground shook. In seconds, Asphalt Freaks drilled out of the ground and got to the surface. All around them, more Fusions drilled out of the ground, surrounding them in the process. Things became worse as green circle formed on the ground and three fusion counterparts appeared. The fusions were Fusion Edd, Fusion Jake and Fusion Courage.

"Giving up already." Fusion Edd smirked.

Rex walked closer to his friends and put his hands over their shoulders. Then with a smirked his left hand transformed into the B.F.S(Big Fat Sword), "Not while I'm still standing and kicking Fusion butts." Following Rex, Summers wield her sword and Ez hands began to glow bright blue.

"Kill them!" Fusion Edd commanded, pointing directly at them.

Immediately, the fusions followed orders and charged at them. Summers, Ez and Rex got back to back as they faced different directions the fusions were coming from. The space between them was closing as the fusions came forward. Then the trio charged with a battle cry. Summers ran to a group of fierce looking Dire raptors and began swinging her sword at them. Every fusion that was hit by her sword was turned into fusion matter. Some shot fusion blasts, but the girl was agile and quick as she dodged them.

Ez Marko smirked as he ran to another line of fusions. He pushed his glowing hands forward at the fusions and shouted, "Imaginary light speed!" As said, his entire body was engulfed in blue energy. Despite the number of fusions closing at him, he ran through them like air. Amazingly, he ran in great speed that he cut though fusions, turning them into fusion matter. He continued running through the fusions like a blur and sometimes throwing a few blows and kicks.

Close to the others, Rex swung his sword at the upcoming fusions. The ones he hit immediately turned into fusion matter, giving way for more to approach him. Rex found it difficult as more kept coming at him and shooting fusion blasts at him. So defensively, Rex right hand created navy blue colored metals gauntlets that formed a blue shield to block fusion ball blast. Then like a soldier in battle, he combined both B.F.S and block party to his advantage. As more Fusion ball blasts approached him, Rex used his block party to block the attack and his B.F.S to kill the fusions.

Suddenly, a loud magnificent cry of a creature was heard from the skies. A shadow then descended on the multitude of fusions closing in on Summers. The sudden shadow made Summers to look up and smiled at what it was. However, a fusion roar brought her attention back to her situation. She directly pressed a button at the side of her nanocom and Nano June appeared.

"What's up?" Nano Juniper asked.

"That." Summers pointed above them.

The nano looked up and smirked, "It's about time they come."

Before the fusions got closer, she leaped off the ground, heading straight to the figure. As she left the ground, the fusions eyes gazed at her until it stopped at the figure. Then a fierce blue fire blast hit a few dire raptors. The fire continued to move through all the fusions, destroying them into fusion matter. The dire raptors and Asphalt freaks that tried running away were immediately hit by the fire blast.

"Hey, fusions!" Rex shouted at them. His left hand was a slam cannon as the back grabbed a chucked of rock from the ground. The slam cannon was targeted directly at charging Dire raptors, "Eat this!" Rex smirked and fired a large boulder at the fusions. The boulder hit a few fusions, but didn't stop more from charging at him. Rex immediately replaced his slam cannon with his bad axes and charged at the fusions. He swung his bad axes at the fusions, during more damage as they turned into fusion matter, "And here I thought you guys were trouble." Rex said as he continued slashing at them.

"Imaginary meteor strike!" A voice cried out.

Rex knew the voice and directed his head at where he heard the voice. Then a large dark cloud appeared above and began to rumble. It began to grow bigger and wider, casting a large dark shadow on the ground. The fusions stopped in their tracks as they all looked up above them. Even the fusion counterparts who stood and watched everything grew scared off what was going to happen.

"Oh men." Rex whined as he looked up at the cloud. As the clouds rumbled the sounds of thunder, Rex raised his hands above him, forming his block party to shield him. There was no doubt of what was going to happen as immediately the clouds rained down blue energy rocks. The speed of the meteors crashed down on anything underneath it. Fortunately, the fusion were underneath the meteors way as they were crushed into fusion matter by the meteors.

With all his strength, Rex held his shield strong as some of the meteors. His face was strained to show how hard to hold the shield was. In mind, he made a note to get the person responsible for him. Of course he knew who it was and that made him angry. Fortunately, the fusions were all crushed by the massive meteors crashing down to the ground. Cries of fusions were heard as they all turned into fusion matter.

Eventually, the meteor shower cooled down. All fusions in the area were fusion matter. Rex felt the shower reducing and dissolved his block party. Like a great burden was off him, he fell to his knees and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Rex!" He heard someone call him out.

He turned to his side to see Ez Marko running towards him. For a moment he shot the boy a glare, but replaced it with a small smile. Then with some of his strength, he got back to his feet and turned to the boy as he stood before him, "Hey, Ez. Next time you're doing that meteor thing; just give me a heads up, ok?"

"Sure." Ez smirked.

Then a great breeze blew over them from the air and they looked up. They both awed in unison as they saw a beautiful light baby dragon with black designs on its legs and tail landed down on the ground. On the dragon's back was two girls. One was known to them as Agent Summers while the other was a fair girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple tank top underneath a blue jacket and wearing a purple shirt.

"Hey guys." Summers waved at them.

"Is that a dragon?" Ez asked, his jaw wide open.

The other girl giggled at the awed teens and nodded, "Sure is. I don't believe I introduced myself and my friend. I'm Tigerleah and this dragon and best friend is Destiny."

"Cool." Rex said, shrugging off his surprised face. He proceeded to the dragon and Tigerleah, "I'm Rex and the other guy is Ez Marko."

"I know who you are." Tigerleah informed them, "I also saw what you did, Ez. Pretty awesome."

"It wouldn't be if I was dead." Rex muttered to himself, though everyone heard and laughed.

"C'mon, guys." Summers said, "We have to go before those fusions return."

The two boys nodded in agreement. Tigerleah held the reins to Destiny and lowly whipped it. Destiny responded as she flapped her wings and began ascending from the ground. Rex summoned his Boogie pack while Ez waved his hand and a blue cloud appeared below him. Soon, they all flew off from the ground with TigerLeah in the front, leading the way.

Meanwhile, underground Townsville, a sinister bold laughter was heard. Deep within the underground, Lord Fuse stood with his hands behind his back as an evil grin was on his face. He along with some fusion counterparts such as Fusion Edd, Fusion Jake and Fusion Courage were watching a hologram video of the heroes flying through the skies.

"Upon everything that happened we're still one step ahead." Fusion Edd said, his attention to the screen.

"Those kids won't know what hit them." Fusion Jake added.

"Of course my soldiers." Lord Fuse said, then standing before them, "Even in their times of triumphant they've failed. They shall soon learn why I, Lord Fuse is feared most in the universe. And soon earth shall become mine and no one, not even DexLabs, Ben Tennyson or the gatekeepers shall stop the unexpected. We have our spy to thank for all this."

Immediately, every fusion began to laugh sinisterly at what Fuse said. Once again they were one step closer to their goal. If everything went as planned no one would stop Planet Fuse from absorbing earth. The hologram screen focused on one of the teens. The teen was the spy, someone they'll never suspect. A person that would work to gain their trust and when the moment was right he would bring them down to their graves.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Me: Men do I love when I do evil cliffhangers. The fun part is that I know how the story is going to end. Sorry, that I'm saying that, but I'm just stating the obvious. Anyway, the chapter took me a while to complete, so I hope everyone liked it. For those who have sent their OCs to this story, I might send a PM to ask some questions. This chapter also revealed some things that will be important in future chapters. Anyway, I'll like to state that if you want to include yourself into the story then you're free to do that, as long as it goes with the profile given below. In the next chapter, some Oc's that were shown in the last chapter will appear and we get an inside look of Fusionfall academy. Please remember to review nicely I would like to know what you think. Flames will be deleted, but constructive criticism might be accepted.

Me(again): Now here's your chance for your OC character to be in Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. The OC must have the following profile.

Real world name

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game if you wish)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Please send in your OC's characters. I promise they will have a part in the story no matter how many they are. Well, I'm Man of Cartoons and I'm signing out. Bye.


	5. The invitation

Disclaimer:

Me: Welcome back everyone. This is another awesome chapter of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I've been busy with life and other fanfics. Anyway, before I start the chapter, I would like to make an announcement. I would like to thank AnimeGirl 144 for informing me that I was breaking a rule in Fanfiction. So I've decided that if you want to submit you're Ocs then submit them by my forum or by PM. Now to the fic!

Chapter 4: The Invitation.

Another fine day for summer vacation was up. It was 2pm in the afternoon in the city of New Jersey. The city was calm, safe and normal, unless you count the minor crimes going on. The life of New Jersey was never a problem for Nate Sullivan as he walked down the streets. The teen wore a white shirt underneath a blue open jacket and blue pants. He had dark brown hair and blue-greenish eyes tan.

Nate Sullivan may look like a normal kid, but he's something more. He was one of the people in the world that knew about the other world, Fusionfall. In fact he was a close companion of Finn the human and would normally helped Jake in a few tasks. But as much fun it was to be in the Fusionfall universe he had to come back to his home in the real world.

He was currently going to the video game store to order for a video game of Adventure time. It had taken him a few allowances from his mom before he was able to get the money to get it. After a few blocks walk, he finally stood in front of the game store. He pushed the door in as he walked inside and went to the guy selling the games.

"Hi, I would like to purchase Adventure Time 2." He said to the teen with a smile.

The teen seller nodded and walked to the shelf of numerous video games. Nate waited patiently as he imagined how cool the game was. It wasn't going to be fun like going into Fusionfall universe, but he preferred it that way. The sound of someone calling to him woke him up from his thoughts. He first looked around him, looking for who was calling him before seeing a familiar sight.

"Ben." He said, surprised at who sat at a table booth.

Nate instantly forgot about the game and walked to set across the brown haired teen. The teen sitting across him was from the Fusionfall universe and was the universe greatest hero. The teen hero was known other than sixteen year old Ben Tennyson. He looked like everyone else except that he still wore his normal clothing of his Omniverse version.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nate asked him, "People might recognize you."

"Yeah, I know, but you haven't been answering your Nanocom." Ben replied, sitting back as a smile formed on his face, "Beside I really wanted to see how you're universe is like. It reminds me of how life was before Fuse came…and you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nate told him, "I was busy with my life here. Since I've been spending most of my time in your universe, Dexter thought I should stay in my world and interact with my life."

Ben chuckled, "Really, cause that doesn't sound like Dexter."

"He also said that people from my universe might be suspicious of my constant disappearance."

"Now that sounds like him!" Ben said with a full smile. Ben would love to continue the conversation, but he was losing time. He had responsibilities back at his universe and needed to finish his meeting with one of the best soldiers on the field, "But that's not why I'm here."

Nate narrowed his eyes at him, "Then why are you here? Finn isn't in trouble, is he?!"

Ben waved his hands at him, to motion nothing bad was happening, "No, he's fine. But I just need you and some other recruits for a special mission. That is if you're willing to spend a few days in Fusionfall universe."

"I'm in!" Nate answered right away. The excitement of his face answered everything. Ben wasn't surprise considering he had the same characteristics as Finn. Sometimes he wondered if both them were brothers long since separated to different universes.

Ben smiled at him as he got off his seat, "Awesome. Go pack up and meet me in Fusionfall academy and you'll find out the rest." He left Nate and walked out the door.

Nate watched the hero walked away before finally releasing all his excitement, "Yes!" He then noticed the stares he was getting from everyone and straightens himself, "Um…sorry."

************************************************** *(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************

Somewhere in the woods of the United Kingdom, a dragon flew in a fast rate. The skies were with minor clouds and the sun shine brightly. The wonderful weather was excellent for Leah and her dragon to practice air maneuvers. She and her dragon, Destiny had been practicing in the woods for a hour and were enjoying the breezy air. Though she wasn't up for going to their family cottage with her cousins, she was really glad for it.

She leaned the rest of her body forward as her dragon picked up speed, "Alright, Destiny! Move faster." Her dragon let out a sound of agreement and doved down to the ground. They were heading down in a fast rate, but Leah didn't seem bothered. She only held the reins as they drew closer to the ground. But then in a swift move, they flew right up and were to the sky.

Leah smiled delightfully as she stared at the wonderful the sky. It was times when flying that she felt more connected to the sky. There times during school hours that she wished she could fly with Destiny, but now she could. Summer was on and she had the time to enjoy herself.

Eventually, Destiny flew back to the ground. There had spent enough time at the skies and it would be too suspicious of anyone see Destiny. Leah got off her dragon and pet her on the nose as her dragon purred in happiness.

Leah would have continued, but the sound of a familiar female voice said, "Isn't it dangerous to have Destiny in the real world?" Leah turned to source of the voice and ran to embrace her friend in a hug.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Leah asked as she let go of her friend.

Raven giggled, "What? A girl can't come to see her best friend in another country?"

"You know what I mean." Leah smiled, "Besides we meet each other in Fusionfall all the time."

"Well i…" Raven began, but was tackled to the ground by Destiny. The dragon was happy to see her and was licking her, "It's nice to see you too, Destiny." Raven laughed as the dragon continued. Destiny soon let her go and Raven got back to her feet. She brought out a handkerchief and wiped the saliva off her face, "Good thing I'm always prepared. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Leah asked.

Raven answered as she explained, "Ben is requesting us to come to Fusionfall academy. He didn't say much other than we'll be staying in the academy for a few days."

"Well, I'll try and have an excuse." Leah said, thinking much about the message, "I'll see you later, Rav."

"You too, Leah." With that said, she pressed a button in her nanocom and disappeared in a flash of light.

************************************************** ********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

At a football field of Chanstine high school, fifteen year old William Bowman throwing basketball balls to the net. He was fast, determined and quick that he shot three balls in a blur in a rush. He had the great qualities of a fighter and the intelligence of a leader. It was because of him that his school basketball and track team had won the championship.

He threw another pair of balls to the net and getting a perfect shot. Sweat was on his face and body as he panted. It wasn't serious since he was used to training and playing in different games. His good and muscular body enabled him to be flexible and durable to any situations he might get into.

"Hey, Bowman." A voice whispered at him.

At the mention of his name, William jerked his head to the source of the voice, but he didn't see anyone, "Who's there? If this is a prank then just know you're asking for an invitation to the hospital." He said boldly.

"Look down here." He voice said again.

William listened to the voice and looked down to see a brown raccoon on four legs, "Rigby? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why is it that I was chased by animal control? You're world is strange."

"Oh and yours makes complete sense." William said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm just here to deliver a message." Rigby said to him as he began, "Ben requests that you come to Fusionfall academy in a few hours."

"Why?"

"He didn't say much, other than you'll be spending there for a few days."

William thought about it. He wasn't sure why Ben would request for him, but he knew it had to be important, "I'll do it!" He then began to walk away to prepare. If Ben needed his help then he would accept. Ever since he entered the Fusionfall Universe he promised to his heart that he would help as much as he could.

Before he could get to the door, Rigby ran to him, "Um, I sort of need a place to stay until you're ready to go."

"Sure." William shrugged as he picked him up and walked out the door.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Me: Well that's all for now. Sorry if this chapter didn't include Fusionfall academy, and it was short. The next chapter will be longer cause I already have it planned and I'll update as soon as I can. The Oc's in this chapter will be featured in the next chapter which will be in Fusionfall academy (I promise) and some cartoonetwork characters like Ben 10, Scooby doo and others will be included. Please review, I would like to know if I did well with the characters and to know how the chapter was. Nice reviews and nice criticisms are welcome, but flames will be destroyed.

Me(again): Now here's your chance for your OC character to be in Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. The OC must have the following profile and should be submitted to my forum or by PM.

Real world name

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game if you wish)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Please send in your OC's characters. I promise they will have a part in the story no matter how many they are. Well, I'm Man of Cartoons and I'm signing out. Bye.


	6. Welcome to Fusionfall part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fusionfall or any of the characters in the game. Now leave me alone lawyers.

Me: Welcome everyone to another awesome chapter of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. Anyway, when I heard that Fusionfall closed it was just so wrong. I was sad and angry (is it even possible) and the sad part is that I haven't played the game for a month. But too bad that it's gone now. I hope the wiki doesn't go down as well or else writing this story would be a lot difficult. Thanks for reviewing. Now to the chapter.

Chapter 5: Welcome to the academy part1

The warp gates of each platform in the academy teleportation building were warping some special soldiers to the academy. The building was only used by high officials of the academy for a way to transport goods from earth and special people to the academy. It wasn't meant for recruits and the person in charge was Chris McClain, former host of the total drama series.

In each platform, an invited soldier appeared. First were Agent Summers and her friend TigerLeah on one platform. They were the first to arrive and had to wait for the others. Then the next to arrive was Nate Sullivan alone as he jumped down from his platform with a cheerful cry. Then a minute later was Willaim Bowman. The teen didn't seem interested as he got off his transportation platform and leaned against a wall away from the others.

"Finally you're all here." Chris McClain said as he walked into the room, "Welcome to Fusionfall academy. Unfortunately, Ben Tennyson isn't around so you'll have to wait for him at central point." The former show host walked away as soon as he finished. The others weren't surprise at his action considering he disliked his new job. In fact he's was just hiding from the action. While some of the teens from total drama were either dead or helping in the fight against Fuse, Chris decided to be in charge of the academy transportation, so he would stay in the Null Void which was a safe place to stay.

"So he isn't even here?" Nate asked, disappointed.

William bowman got off the wall and began walking out, "You heard what Chris said, we should head to central point." The others agreed and followed him to the exit. For so long they hadn't been in Fusionfall academy and it was only two years since they graduated. It brought back long and hard earning memory that reminded all of them about their time in the academy.

"Things haven't changed, has it." Summers said, looking at the different areas of the academy.

"Yeah, there's still the track running coarse." Tigerleah said, pointing at a course clearing at their right.

Bowman chuckled, "Yeah, good times. I certainly remember kicking every single runner butt."

Summers and TigerLeah shot a glare at him, though the teen ignored it. It was true about what he said, as he was the best during their time in the academy. He was known as the expert in every class, including shooting a targeting sneaky spawns. He even broke the record for killing Fusion Finn in less than ten minutes which broke the former record of twenty by Jace Wind.

As they kept talking to themselves, they notice a familiar girl passing by.

"Wait, isn't that Mandy?" Nate asked.

"Yep. I wonder what the queen of darkness is up to." TigerLeah snickered.

It wasn't long that Mandy responded, "I heard that!" Originally she was heading to the front mountains, but having heard TigerLeah snicker at her she walked to them, "What's the big deal!"

"I was…um." TigerLeah shuttered nervously.

Summers jumped in before things could get worse, "She was having some fun. Something you wouldn't know about." She shot Mandy a glare of her own. She wasn't a fan of Mandy considering how strict and mean she treated others. It may have worked with Billy, but Summers wasn't going to be one of those who would cower in fear of her. Mandy was also considered a villainess by all soldiers in and out of Fusionfall academy making her one of the feared teens on earth.

"Watch your mouth, missy." Mandy shot her a last glare before walking away.

"Wow you just took on Mandy and she didn't kill you." Nate said with a smile.

Summers chuckled, "Why would she? She doesn't have the guts? Now c'mon we're almost close to central point and Bowman already there." Summers was right. Bowman was nowhere to be seen, meaning that he had gone heard while they encountered Mandy.

They began walking to central point which wasn't hard to find. It a long flag in the middle of the academy that could be seen afar. They soon came to the flag and saw Bowman sitting close to it.

"Took you long enough." William frowned.

TigerLeah rolled her eyes, "Well no one can be like you, all serious and no fun."

William opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He's action to not respond earned a few laugh from the girls and Nate. It wasn't because of TigerLeah talking back at him that he decided not to say anything. He just didn't feel like it.

"How long have we been waiting?" Nate asked as he slumped to the ground, "It feels like we've been here for hours."

Summers glanced at her watch, "It's only been two minutes, Nate."

It wasn't long before they heard a lone footstep heading to them. The moment they arrived they hadn't seen any recruits on their way to central point. Summers had wondered why, but since no one was around beside her and the others she kept quiet about it. So when they heard a lone footstep heading their way they turned to the direction and saw a fourteen year old Atomic Betty.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." Betty smiled at them.

Seeing their old friend, Summers and TigerLeah ran and embraced her. As for Nate and William they just made disgusted looks and sounds. Finally, the girls let go of each other.

"So what brings you here, Leah?" Betty asked.

"We were sent by Ben Tennyson for an important task." Summers answered.

"But Ben isn't around." TigerLeah said, "Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard was that he was attending a meeting with the other guides on earth." Betty answered.

William sighed to himself as he got up, "While we're waiting I'm going to take a look around here." He left without another word, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What's with him?" Nate asked, confused by his attitude.

"He's just being himself." Summers shrugged. Then she turned to Betty, "While we're here, can you take us to Ben's quarters?"

"Sure." Betty gestured for them to follow her.

************************************************(L INE BREAK)******************************************** **********************

"Well here it is." Betty pointed to a barrack like house, "That's where Ben resides while he's here." She then began walking away, arousing questioning looks on the girls and Nate faces.

"Where are you?" Summers asked.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I have duties…."

"She said duties." Nate tried to muffle the laughter in him.

Betty shot him a glare before continuing, "As I was saying. I need to head to my classes. You should know I'm the assistant combat instructor."

"Well it was nice meeting you. See you later." Summers gave her a warm smile. Betty waved back at them, giving a warm smile of her own before running off.

With Betty gone, the teens turned to the Ben's quarters and entered, with Summers entering first. She flips the switch at the side of the door, allowing them to see Ben's living room. It seems like a normal living room, though it had its riches. Like a flat screen TV, a glass expensive coffee table and three green couches. The teens were sure they were more rooms as they could see other doors.

Summers, TigerLeah and Nate took comfort with what they had. Nate sat down at a lone couch, playing his adventure time game boy to keep his boredom down. Summers brought out a book she was interested in and laid on another couch, taking her time to enjoy her book. TigerLeah had nothing to do, so she activated her Nanocom and began searching through her belongings. It was the only thing that kept her busy before the door was opened by someone.

They turned to the now open door and saw Ben. The young teen had a sheepish smile on his face as he walked inside, allowing William to enter. He closed the door as William sat on a lone wooden chair and then walked before everyone to get their attention.

"Sorry for keeping you guys late. But at least you guys entertained yourself without trashing my place." Ben laughed at his humor, but earned cricket sounds. He saw the neutral looks on their faces, meaning they weren't interested, so he decided to go to the main point, "So you guys are probably wondering why I brought you all here."

"Well of course. Is it something adventurous?" Nate nodded.

"Close to that." Ben answered him, "The reason I brought you here is because I want you guys to be instructors in the academy."

"Why?" Summers raised a skeptic eyebrow, "You already have the ones who taught us."

"Yeah, but they're not already teens who come from another universe." Ben pointed out, "It been like this for over two years and there's still no change of better improvement. But since you guys are from another world and you kick fusion butt while dealing with your normal life at your universe, I thought you guys could be the perfect role models and instructors. So, are you guys up for it?"

The room became silent as everyone thought about it. Nate, Summers and TigerLeah glances at each other, thinking of the decision and also wondering what the other was thinking. They never thought about becoming instructors for Fusionfall academy. They however knew it won't be easy teaching the next line of fighters against Fuse. But with every passing second they thought about the good they could do. Finally, they came to their answer.

William got up, his mind already made up, "I'm in."

"Me too." TigerLeah stood up with confidence.

"Count me in." Nate smirked.

"Same here." Summers said determined.

***********************************************(LI NE BREAK)******************************************** ***********************

Ben was glad that the four fighters agreed. If his theory for them was right then the recruits would be serious with their training. He admitted to himself that some of the recruits were either playful or too full of themselves. It was because of these reasons that Ben had a meeting with the other guides. When he told them about his plans, Mojo and Dexter were against it. They thought it was ridiculous, but Double D agreed. It took some convincing from Double D to get the other guides to agree with Ben's idea.

Now that everything was going as he hoped, Ben decided to show them their own quarters. Their quarters were a barrack that served for the guests that come to fusionfall. The girls were excited to have their own separated rooms. Their rooms were opposite of each other in case they needed each other. Nate's room was a few doors down from the girls and William's room was the end of the hall. The boys were excited about their rooms, though William showed no emotion about it.

Later that day, Ben began to show them around. Even though nothing had changed since they graduated, Ben thought they should still be reminded of every place and direction. Ben showed them the fighting areas, sports areas and the infected zone that held Fusion Finn. Along the way, they met up with old friends like Numbuh one of the Kids next door, Tommy Turnball, Atomic Betty, Scooby doo and shaggy, The Grim Reaper and so many others.

In three hours Ben had showed them everywhere except for one place. The fusion spawn field. Like last time they were in the academy as new recruits, the field was still filled with Fusion sneaky spawn. Unlike their brothers on earth, the sneaky spawns were the weakest, making them easy target practices and easy to fight. But they could be difficult for new recruits because of their capability to be sneaky and sometimes mischievous.

"And lastly the sneaky spawn field." Ben announced as they walked to the field. They stood at the invisible force field gate, allowing them to view the spawn. The place was always locked so no fusion could get in or out.

Ben continued, "I'm sure you all know about this place, but its better safe than sorry. There was a time that a kid got in and…" Ben shuttered at the memory, "Let's just say the kid learned a life changing lesson."

The group then began to leave as Ben led them to their quarters. However, Summers stayed as a sneaky spawn caught her attention. She knew about the fusions considering she had once studied them when she was a cadet. The sneaky spawns were mindless creatures with the only drive to kill by two characteristics, to be sneaky and mischievous. Even one of its characteristics was its name.

It was that characteristics that made Summers to think something was wrong. As the group left, she couldn't help but notice a single sneaky spawn on a small hill. Its bloody eyes were staring at her with a mean look on its face. Summers only gasped as she saw a cocky grin crept on the fusion face.

"What are you?" She muttered to herself. Quickly, she ran to Ben and the others and called out to them, "Ben, wait up! I think I saw something strange."

Ben and the others stopped and stared at her with confused looks.

"What's the problem?" Ben asked.

She came to a halt and pointed back at the field, "One of the sneaky spawns made a cocky grin. Something isn't right."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked her, unsure about her claim, "The only fusions that make cocky grins are fusion counterparts and their not there."

"Well you have to come and see." Summers said urgently before running off. Ben ran after her, wanting to see if it was true. The others simply shrugged their shoulders and followed. Summers stop at the force field gate and pointed at the place she saw the fusion, "See."

Ben walked to her side and looked at where she pointed, "Sorry, but I don't see anything strange, Summers."

"What?" Summers gasped. She looked at the same hill she saw the sneaky spawn before, but saw nothing. It was like the fusion was never there, "But I was sure…"

Ben taps her shoulder, interrupting her, "Look, I'm sure you're tired and you must have seen something a sneaky spawn wouldn't do."

"Ben has a point." Nate yawned, "I'm feeling sleepy."

Summers sighed in defeat. She knew she won't be able to win this battle, "Fine. I guess you're right. I'll see you guys later." She looked back at the field of sneaky spawns as she felt nothing else to say.

Ben and the others didn't say anything and left her. They weren't sure about what to say and decided to leave it that way. Just as Ben and the others left, Summers sighed deeply to herself and glared at a specific spot at the right. She saw a group of sneaky spawn moved out of the way to reveal the same sneaky spawn with the cocky grin. Summers then knew what the fusion was doing. It was playing with her, taunting her and making a fool out of her.

With those thought in mind she smiled at the fusion, "Very well played, fusion. I must admit that you're very smart. You may have fooled my friends, but you can't fool me. I know you're up to something and I'm going to figure it out." She felt satisfied to herself and walked away to find herself.

Unknown to her, the sneaky spawn watched her walk away. It had heard everything she said and was amused about it. The sneaky spawn red eyes darkened as it chuckled with a deep voice, "Very well, human. This is going to be fun for both of us."

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: Well that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please tell me about your thoughts on this chapter, including the owners of the OCs that appeared in this chapter. In the next chapter, we get to see how the Summers, TigerLeah, Nate and William handle the academy as the instructors. The next chapter will also reveal each role the cartoonetwork characters play in the academy. Until the next chapter, please review nicely and I'll try to update sooner. And give me your OCs by PM, but make sure they got by the profile below.

Me(again): Now here's your chance for your OC character to be in Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. The OC must have the following profile and should be submitted to my forum or by PM.

Real world name

Fusionfall name(Doesn't have to be a name from the game if you wish)

Appearance

Age

Gender

Personality

Weapon(It can be anything as long as it's not too powerful)

Nanos( You can also state your favourite Nano. The nano will be like a companion that the player interacts with more than the other nanos)

Guide/Mentor(They should be either Dexter, Edd, Mojo jo or Ben.)

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: The character can also have powers, but he/she must not be too powerful and they won't have nanos. The character can also be a species from the Fusionfall universe which must include the following.

Name

Appearance

Species(Can be any specie you want.)

Weapon(If you want or not, but it must not be too powerful)

Age

Gender

Personality.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Lastly if you want your character to come from the Fusionfall universe rather than the real world then he/she should have the following.

Name

Appearance

Background before and during the war.

Age

Personality

Mentor/Guide( The guides are the following. Ben, Dexter, Mojo jo or Edd.)

*******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************************

Me: Please send in your OC's characters. I promise they will have a part in the story no matter how many they are. Well, I'm Man of Cartoons and I'm signing out. Bye.


	7. Welcome to Fusionfall academy part 2

Welcome to the next chapter of fusionfall: Unknown Universe. I apologize deeply for updating late, I had to update my other stories. Also please the owners of the Ocs review your characters, I would like to know if I'm doing my best. I also wish to inform the readers that I'll be accepting three more Ocs and after that I won't be accepting any. And those who's Ocs haven't appeared please be patient.

Chapter 7: Welcome to Fusionfall academy part 2

It was pass mid-night in Fusionfall academy. The area was deserted and no one was seen outside. Every recruits, trainer and workers of the academy were fast asleep. However, a few weren't asleep like others.

Tigerleah walked through out of her bunker/quarters. It had only been twelve hours since she and the other chosen soldiers were brought to the academy. Thought she didn't show it, she was never and thought taking sometime walking outside would help.

As she continued, she absently walked to the direction of the academy cafeteria and noticed the lights on. The place was huge, mostly because it served as recruits eating hall. She was curious about the lights being on and walked into the building. When she entered, she saw Nate, Agent Summers and Bowman there.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, entering inside.

"Eating, duh." Summers snickered and gestured her to seat next to her.

At the serving food point, Scooby doo and Shaggy were talking with Nate aka Razorback. From the sounds of laughter it seems the conversation was nice. No one would have expected them to be awake at this time of the night, but it had been going on recently. Scooby and Shaggy are the chefs of the academy, feeding the next soldiers as they put it.

During the invasion of the fusions, one of the Terrafusers had landed on the Mystery van while Scooby and Shaggy were ordering some snacks. The incident was heart breaking because Daphne, Fred and Velma were in the van when it happened. It took a long time for Shaggy and Scooby to get over their friends and contribute in the cause to stop Lord Fuse and avenge their friends' death. And that was cooking.

Bowman stood by the wall next to the entrance, eating a peanut butter sandwich. He was looking forward to morning when everyone will be assembled and Ben would announce about him and his selected soldiers. The cause to fight Fuse was incredible and Bowman liked it that way. There were it downs and ups, but he knew how to handle himself. As proof of his incidents, he had a small scar on his left eyebrow and a scar on the right arm from a surgery after a compound fracture.

For an hour, the group took up the time to discuss with each other. Shaggy and Scooby had left to make some sandwiches for them, leaving Nate to talk with the girls. Bowman later joined, feeling bored being by himself. He figured if he was going to be working with them he might as well try to get along with them.

The group had some laughs and stories of their adventures. It wasn't long until it was getting late and they had to go back to their quarters, so as to get prepared for the morning assembly.

*************************************************( LINE BREAK****************************************

Morning soon came up, the time being 8 am. The assembly ground were filled with recruits arrange in ranks, height and age. The teachers and workers of the academy stood at different sides of the line, some at the side to regulate anyone who might step out of the line and others at the front facing the soldiers.

One of the teachers was Numbuh one of sector V and member of the Kids Next door. At his right, the Grim Reaper stood, bringing cold shivers to some recruits. For the pass few minutes, everyone stood in place, waiting for Ben Tennyson to arrive. However, the head master, the teen in charge didn't arrive and soon murmurs spread through the recruits.

Finally, Ben arrived walking in front of them with a blow horn in his hand, "Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late, someone…" Ben spoke from the blow horn and shot a glare at a certain dog that stood on its hind legs and wore binoculars on his head. The dog, known as Muttley did his trademark laugh, "didn't turn off my alarm. But let's not dwell on that. You may be wondering why I brought you all here."

As response, the recruits began murmuring to each other. The discussion soon ceased as Ben continued.

"I have brought a few ex-graduates of the academy, to help your instructors and perhaps show you their experience in the front line. I present to you my top soldiers, Razorback Sunclaw you're swordsman instructor, William Bowman aka William Archer you're hand to hand combat assistant instructor, Tigerleah you're Nano instructor and Agent Summers you're instructor on fusions."

As Ben mentioned their names, the teens lined up next to him, looking professional. Ben gave Bowman the blow horn, since he was the oldest of them.

"It's a honor being here with you all again, especially because we get to assist you before you graduate, accept a mentor and venture into fighting fusions. I promise we'll try our best to help both teachers…"

As Bowman continued, Numbuh one gestured Ben to follow him. He led a few meters from the assembly and faced him sternly, "What are you up to, Ben?"

"What are you…" Ben began, but frowned when he saw the look on Numbuh one's faced and knew he couldn't keep the lie, "fine, but how did you know?"

"I'm a fully deputized member of the Kids Next Door and leader of sector V, I know these things." He then crack a sly smile, "Besides, you just told me."

Ben sighed, mentally hitting himself for his mistakes, "You're good, Nigel. But you can't tell them the true reason their here."

"Fine." Numbuh one sighed, "But don't live to regret it"

Finished with their discussion, the boys walked back to the assembly. But unaware, a figure hid in the shadow, the only thing that could be seen was its glowing red eyes.

"…again, we thank Ben Tennyson for this privilege and also look forward to it." Bowman concluded, just in time to give Ben the blow horn as he arrived.

Ben took the blow horn and faced the recruits, "Alright everyone, head your various classes." As instructed, the recruits dispatched, along with their instructors.

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************

Bowman walked into the combat area of the academy. As he entered it resembled school gymnasium. It brought back happy memories for Bowman and he even silently thanks Ben for giving him the position. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

He looked to the middle of the gymnasium and saw some recruits and a familiar fifteen year old girl. She may look younger than some of the recruits, but she was also one of the feared instructors and qualified for her role.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet one of the academy's best, William Archer." Buttercup smirked. Bowman returned back the smirk and proceeds forward.

When Bowman got close, she continued her lesson to her students, "You know when you graduate and pick a mentor that you'll encounter a fusion counterpart…" She continued without letting the students to confirm, "Well Bowman here has faced my fusion counterpart and has the scar to prove it."

Some of the recruits mostly the girls awed at the scar on his eye brow. Bowman felt his cheeks heating up, but was able to hide it.

Buttercup continued, "Now we get to see if he can face me in hand to hand combat." She then turned to Bowman, giving him the mischievous smirk that always sent a shiver down his spine since the first time he met her.

Few minutes later, her students stood away from the center, watching the two instructors ready to demonstrate a fight. The two instructors stood away from each other, facing each other directly. Buttercup cracked her knuckles, an attempt to scare Bowman. However, he didn't show a fear as he got into a fighting stance.

Finally, the match bell rang.

Buttercup charged towards Bowman, throwing powerful fist blows. She tried to hitting him at the face, but the young teen was quick to quick to block. He then sent a kick to her stomach, surprise and pushing her away. He took the advantage and then sent a punch to her face.

She, however, saw it coming and ducked, and then sweep kicked him off his feet. Bowman fell on his butt due to the surprise attack, but then rolled out of the way as Buttercup tried to step on him. She instead made a large crack on the floor. She turned to her left, saw Bowman charging towards her and prepared for another round.

*************************************************( LINE BREAK)***************************************

Razorback went continued climbing the mountain and for a second taking a scenery of below. The next class was swordsman ship which was for the level two recruits. He wondered why the academy allowed swordsman training considering it was Finn who gives the course when the recruits head to providence.

He shook the thoughts off and continued climbing, unaware there was a walking path at his side. He eventually got to the top and witness level 5 recruits beginning to leave through the path.

"There was path?" he mentally face palmed himself.

"Hey, Razorback!" A male voice shouted from his right. Razorback turned to the source of the voice and found sixteen year old Zak Saturday walking towards him, "You sorta miss class."

Razorback sighed, "Great. My first day as instructor and I'm late for my own class. What's next the ice king marrying princess Bubblegum."

"No need to be harsh on yourself." Zak assured him, "I held the class for you while you were climbing up here. You did know that we had a path, right?"

Razorback didn't answer, but sheepishly laughed. Zak's eyes widen, now understanding and tried muffling himself from laughing.

"Don't you dare, dude." Razorback frowned.

"Fine." Zak then put his hand on Razorback's shoulder, "Let's head to the cafeteria and see if Scooby has anything good to eat." Razorback nodded as a response and the two walked down the path.

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)**************************************

Tigerleah walked through the halls of different classes. After the assembly, she and the others had departed to their various duties. She felt confident, proud and thankful to have the honor of showing the next line of fighters the operation of the Nanocom.

A few people, like the new recruits didn't know what the true function of the Nanocom. It may be a device and brings miniature versions of the heroes and villains, but it had some great functions. So that's why she was there, to show the recruits its greatest function. According to her schedule, she was to teach level 3 recruits.

Finally, she arrived at the door, but peeked inside. In the class, fifteen year old Tommy Turnball was standing in front of the class, teaching them about the Nanos. Tigerleah noticed the most of the class was bored out of their mind. As she watched, an idea came to mind and she walked into the class.

"Hi, everyone." She said, interrupting Tommy's teaching.

Tommy turned to her and smiled, "I'm guessing you're the extra help Ben was talking about."

"Pretty much." She giggled and then turned back to the class, "Alright everyone I have an activity that will interest everyone." The recruits stared at her, slightly confused and most interested about the activity.

Later on, Tigerleah led them to the obstacle section. The place was a huge environment as it served as the annual tournament area which occurs once a year. There were stop grass underneath their feet; there was a track field that went around and audience stands that were around.

TigerLeah nodded to herself, a beaming smile on her face. She heard the footsteps of the recruits and turned behind her to them, "So today's learning will be trying out you're Nanos. I get you only have the Finn Nano but you can use him in any situation. A friend of mine, Agent Bannon Clawson uses that nano more than the others he has." She said those things to eliminate doubt within the recruits and mostly because there were true.

She then latch on to her Nanocom, "Go Nano Finn." She pressed the commanding button and in a flash of light, a miniature Finn appeared.

"Adventure time!" The Nano cried out, "What do you need, Leah?"

"Some extra boost."

Nano Finn clapped his hands, "Got it."

Just as he did, Tigerleah felt some strange energy racing through her legs. It wasn't really strange to her, since she was already used to it. She took a few steps from the recruits, who were watching her and then leapt off the ground. The recruits and the others awed and gasped as they watched her fly straight up, higher than anyone could ever do.

She went so high that she touched the invisible shield protecting the academy and then began to descend due to gravity. She landed safely on the ground, dusting ceasing due to her impact with the ground. She pressed the same button on her Nanocom and Nano Finn was gone.

With a grin, she turned to the surprise looks of the recruits, "Now let's get that obstacle course open."

Immediately, all the recruits cried out in excitement, looking happy and not one of them was bored. Tommy stood far from the others and sighed. He expected this, though wasn't against it. Lately, he noticed he lacked in fun ever since Robotboy turned against him.

It had been a normal day when suddenly the terrafusers crashed down on earth and fusions appeared all around. Tommy was eleven years old back then and was walking by himself when it happened. Of course Robotboy was in his backpack and Tommy activated him to combat the strange aliens when they got close.

Robotboy, like always was winning when suddenly some fusions shot goo on him. The fusion goo was sticky and before Robotboy knew it, it engulfed his body. Tommy watched with a terrified face was Robotboy became Fusion Robotboy and attacked him. Luckily for Tommy, he was able to escape his best friend's wrath. Since then, Tommy entered the course against Fuse and helped when machineries before he was transferred to Fusionfall academy.

But until this day, the experience still haunts him. There were times that he wished things were back to normal. There were no such things as Fusions and he still had Robotboy by his side. However, that could never happen.

Tommy's continued to watch the recruits going through the obstacle field. He noticed them smiling as they went through some of the obstacle field. Seeing this, a smile formed on his face and he walked to Tigerleah's side.

"Nice work, Tigerleah." He said.

"You're welcome." Tigerleah answered, not facing him as she smiled proudly as she watched the recruits go through the obstacle course.

********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** 

Agent Summers stood next to Numbuh one, watching level four recruits shooting target practices. The place was east of the academy, still on the same floating land in the Null void. The target practice dummies were actually carbon papers with a fusion spawn drawn in it.

As Summers watched, she was intrigued at three recruits. Two were boys called Justice Bladestriker and Kyle Zenostar, and a girl called Misty firestorm. Each of them was better than any of the recruits, shooting any practice dummies with prototype lightening gun with ease.

Justice Bladestriker was a ten year old kid. He's African black, but his skin was lighter, indicating that one of his parents was from another country. He had brown eyes and wore the uniform of the academy which looked like the former uniform for the Plumbers.

Kyle Zenostar was a fifteen year old teen, wearing the Academy uniform. He's from Gotham city and as a kid from Gotham knew how to handle himself. He has brown hair that was well combed, muscle almost showing on his body and had a good shot of the fusion dummies.

Lastly was Misty firestorm. Unlike the boys, she shot the fusion dummies at the chest, despite the distance and turns. She had gold hair that went to her waist, blue sky eyes and wore the academy uniform.

Summers watched and noticed something odd from her short stay in the academy. The recruits were well trained, despite some small mistakes that were hardly remember. From what Ben told her and his other chosen, he said there weren't any sign of improvement. But from her instruction on fusion matter to the recruits, they listened well and some took notes. Something was up and she was going to find out.

"Alright that's enough." Numbuh one commanded. The recruits quickly ceased fired, standing in a line with their lightening gun.

Atomic Betty came out, holding a paper that listed those worthy for the next level. She stood in front of the recruits and began calling out their names. When she was done, over five were chosen which were the three kids that acted as professional in the target practice and two boys that were twins, Jake and Jack Morningblazer.

"Good work the five of you." Numbuh one said, "You completed this task and soon you'll be heading to level five, from there you'll graduate and you know the rest from there. As you heard into the fusion spawn field, be alert and attentive to your surroundings or else you live to regret it.

Justice Bladestrike and the twins shivered at last part, but stayed attentive. They were then led to the gates of the fusion field where they'll be trained and accomplish the next level.

Numbuh one went into a small shed to watch the recruits from the control room. Atomic Betty later came, arranged the remaining that weren't chosen and led them to a safe place that they could watch the live shoot out against the fusion spawn. Summers was about to follow when suddenly she felt a bony cold hand touch her shoulder. Before she knew it, the scene before her changed as she found herself at the back of a building.

Quickly and like reflex, she brought out her plasma sword and kept her distance from the cause of the sudden attack. However as she faced the person it was the Grim reaper.

"Put the gun down before you get hurt, mon." He said, not showing a trace of fear. Unlike the cartoon version, he was consider one of the greatest allies, considering he was death himself. Just with a snap of a finger he could make someone die, except fusions that were somehow were immune to his power.

"Sorry about that." She said and put back her gun, "Why did you bring me here? It's not like we're enemies or something."

"I apologize for that, Agent, but I couldn't let the others know."

Summers raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

"I suspect something wrong here. That's why I've been staying here more than usual. The feeling has been getting stronger since and then you and those friends of yours arrived. Like you I suspect the fusion spawns are up to something big."

"Have you told anyone?"

Grim gave her a skeptic look, "And make everyone think I'm crazy, no way mon."

Summers snarled at him, but kept it at minimum, "Does Ben know about this?"

"He suspects something is wrong, that's the main reason you and your friends are here. Do you really think he needed extra instructors? I know you're feeling angry, but play along with it."

"Fine." She sighed, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Head into the field, protect them or I'll be receiving some souls today." With that said, he disappeared in a fire form. Summers stared at the place death once stood, shock at the last part. If Grim was right – and he usually is – those recruits were in big trouble.

Quickly, she ran off, heading to the fusion field and hoped she wasn't too late.

************************************************(L INE BREAK)****************************************

The five recruits walked through the field, keeping themselves alert of their surroundings. However, they saw nothings, no, sneaky spawn lay around, and in fact it was like they never were around.

"So where do you think they are?" Misty asked, stopping the others.

"Beats me." Justice shrugged, "Maybe they're trying to ambush us."

"Be reasonable, Justice." Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "Sneaky spawns are mindless, there's no way they could do that."

"But Agent Summers said they are mischievous."

"You're going to listen to her?" Jack said, "I heard she thought one of the fusions winked at her."

"Maybe he was trying to ask her out?" Jake joked. His twin brother and him then high fived each other and laughed.

Misty groaned, mostly out of frustration, "Focus guys, maybe Summers and Justice are right."

"Let me say this one, Misty." Kyle said boldly, "Fusions, especially sneaky spawns are mindless. It's true they can be mischievous sometimes but they can't organize themselves."

"SAYS WHO?" Said a deep voice. The recruits turned to the source of the voice and gasp.

On top of a short hill close to them, a sneaky spawn stood. It wasn't the appearance of the sneaky spawn that shocked them, but the grin and chuckle it showed.

"It-t-t can talk." Kyle shuttered, "But how?"

"Evolution, human." The sneaky spawn said, "And I'm guessing you're the one that's calling my brothers and I stupid. Over my time in this place, I've watched and learned everything about you humans. You should really listen to that girl, Summers is it her name? But unfortunately you'll be dead."

Misty noticed something at the corner of her eye and knew what it was. She quickly stood at Kyle's side and destroyed a fusion goo from heading their way.

"It's an ambush." She cried out, wielding tightly to her lightening sword.

"I told you guys, but would you listen, no…" Justice was interrupted as a fusion ball hit him and sent him flying a few meters. Luckily, his armor protected him from any injuries as he got back to his feet, dizzily, "Did anyone get…the number of that bus?"

"C'mon!" Kyle shouted, dragging him away as they all ran off. Right behind them, a large herd of sneaky spawns gave chase. The twins and Kyle tried firing back at the pursuing fusions, but the numbers were merely decreasing.

"We have to get to the gate!" Kyle pointed to the gate which wasn't far from them. The others quickly and mentally agreed as they ran as fast as they could to the gate.

However, on top the same hill as before, the sneaky spawn they encountered snicker. A lone and familiar figure stood next to him, a remote in his hand.

"Press the button sir."

Fusion Finn, "Very well, this will teach those humans." He then pressed the button.

Back at the feeling recruits, they were getting closer with every seconds. The fusions were far the behind, giving them some space between them.

"Almost there." Justice said as they got close.

Suddenly, the gates slammed shot and electricity raced through it. The recruits stop, except Jack as he ran into it and got shocked. Luckily, the voltage was low so he lived, though he fell to the ground, feeling minor electricity racing through him.

"Ow." Was all he said.

With panic looks, the rest turned to the herd of sneaky spawns heading their way.

"Why did they shut the gates?" The other twin was panicking.

"Isn't it obvious!" Misty glared at him, "That fusion somehow set us up!"

"And now we're gonna die!" Justice cried out.

"No, we're not." Kyle slapped him, "We're going to turn the tables against them."

"How?"

"By using their environment against them."

********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** 

Meanwhile, outside the field, Numbuh one and Doc Saturday were at the main control center, trying to gain control of the fusion field gates. However, nothing seems to work, all systems were override. Atomic Betty had taken the other recruits to their bunkers for safety in case the trouble might spread.

Eventually, other workers of the academy notice the situation and quickly got there. However, Summers was first before any other, but by the time she got to the field it was too late. She and Betty tried breaking the field, but nothing seems to work.

Summers dropped to her knees, feeling exhausted. Her Nano Juniper fell to the ground next to her and Atomic Betty panted. For almost an hour, they had tried breaking the field, but to no use.

"I heard what's going on. Any improvement?" Ben ran towards them, behind him were Tigerleah, Razorback and Bowman. Summers got back to her feet and shook her head in regret. Ben looked back to the shield and then to his new Omnitrix, "If you guys can't get it open…"

He pressed the face of the Omnitrix, causing it to slide open as the inner face pop in, "…maybe Feedback can." He continued and slammed the watch. He was then engulfed in bright green light before it died to reveal alien Conductoid, Feedback."

Atomic Betty and Summers walked out of Feedback's way as he walked to the gate. He walked to the electrified fence, but was interrupted.

"Ben don't!" Doc Saturday shouted, running towards them, "If you absorb the energy field, we'll be vulnerable against those fusions."

"Then what do we do?" Feedback said, "Those kids are my responsibility, there's no way I'm leaving them to die."

"We'll make sure they don't." Summers intervened, turning to Razorback. Like he could read her mind, he brings out a gold key and so did she. Everyone else watched silently as Razorback stood next to her, and faced the energy gate.

At the same time, They pointed their Nanocoms at it and a key hole opened at the side of their devices. Summers and Razorback then inserted the their key into the key hole, causing the Nanocom to glow bright blue. The blue light then shot out of the Nanocom and a portal appeared in mid-air in front of them.

Everyone stared amazed at the formed portal. Most of them had seen a portal before, but this was different. Nanocoms weren't designed to create wormholes or portals, and Tigerleah would know since she studied greatly at the device.

"How did this possible?" Tigerleah asked.

"There's no time to explain." Summers told her, "This portal will take us in, but won't take everyone. It should be able to take about ten of us."

"Very well." Numbuh one spoke up, "Ben, Zak and the four of you should go, the rest of us will try to get the systems running again."

"Why only the six of us?" Zak asked.

Numbuh one scowled, "So you'll don't bring too much attention!"

"Oh." Zak laughed sheepishly.

As they stood before the portal, each of them got ready. Feedback changed into Humongousaur and Zak held his claw. The soldiers got ready as well. Bowman, with the aid of his Nanocom, combined his lightening sword with his ice club stats, making it a powerful weapon. Razorback got out his pen sword and activated his Nanocom, bringing Nano Finn out.

"Let's do this!" The Nano shouted, looking pump up for a fight.

Summers held her sword in both hand. She then pressed a button on her Nanocom and in a flash of light Nano Juniper Lee formed.

"Let's rock!"

Tigerleah pressed a blue button her Nanocom, forming her katana blade in her hand. She then pressed the yellow button next to it and the Zak Saturday Nano appeared.

"This is awesome!"

With everyone prepared, the heroes and soldiers ran into the portal, causing it to disappear.

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **

Inside the sneaky spawn, the fusions searched around, looking for the recruits. The kids had cleverly kept distance away from the fusions, but that didn't stop them from chasing the recruits. However, the kids had used their only Nano, the Finn Nano to escape.

The sneaky spawns didn't give up as they searched everywhere for them. The entire field was crawling with fusions, even more than usual. Unknown to them, the kids were hiding and waiting for the moment to strike.

As the search continued, a group of sneaky spawns were bouncing through a couple of hill. They got to the middle and were about to leave when two lasers hit the hill causing it to collapse on them and turning them into fusion matter. The fusion matters turned into bright lights that then flew into Kyle and Misty's Nanocom.

However, the explosion was loud that more fusions began to rush to their area. Misty and Kyle nodded to each other confidently before firing at the incoming fusions. Unlike before, their weapons were more effective due to the twins modifying of their weapons.

The number of fusions began to close in on them, so they ran off to the east. The two kids ran towards some hills, but stayed at the straight path from climbing them. The fusions followed faster, unaware of the trap they're about to enter. The teens finally came to a halt and turned back to the herd of fusions with a smirk on their faces.

The sneaky spawns must have known something was wrong cause they stop their rage to kill the teens. They watched the teens, with confused looks as they summoned their Nano Finn and leapt on top of a high hill. Before they knew it, explosions were heard from the surrounding hills.

The fusions screamed as the hills collapsed on some of them and surrounding them. When the dust ceased, the remaining sneaky spawns were trapped in the middle of the collapsed hill.

No long, Justice, Jake and Jack walked out of their hiding places with their lightening gun radiating smoke. The kids gathered together and looked pleased at their handiwork.

"That should hold them." Kyle smirked.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK."

Before the teens knew it, a stray fusion blast hit a side, breaking it and allowing the fusions to ran out free. The teens gasped, watching as fusions surrounded them in a circle before they could react. Quickly, the recruits held on to their weapons, ready to fight.

Kyle caught a glimpse of a stray sneaky spawn standing on a pillar not too far from them. It didn't take a second for him to know the fusion was the one that could talk. He growled through his teeth, shooting a glare at it. The fusion seems to notice as it cocked a grin.

The recruits concentrated on the fusions, ready to fight back. With the large number of fusions, it would seem that they won't come back alive.

Before the fusions could attack, a large figure landed in front of the recruits. They tensed when they saw the height and held their weapons to fight it. The creature turned to them, showing them a familiar hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Mr. Tennyson?" Kyle said, "Is that you?"

The creature nodded, "Yes and it's Humongousaur for the moment. Leave now, we'll handle this."

Before the recruits could ask, the fusions advanced at them. They quickly got back to the current situation and began blasting them. Humongousaur helped, smashing down and sending powerful blows. He even used his tail to sweep the fusions coming at him from the back.

"We can't hold them off for long!" Kyle kept firing at them. The others and Humongousaur notice the number of fusions increasing as they replicated themselves.

Humongousaur smirked, "We don't have to."

Before they could ask, they heard a large lightening strike at the east. They looked beyond and saw Bowman holding his combined weapon. The attack seems to have gotten the fusions attention, causing them to snarl and some charging at him.

Bowman stood his ground, keeping a focus look. At the last minute, he leapt off the ground, revealing Summers standing with her Nano.

"June now!"

Summers Nano did as ordered and her body began to glow bright blue. The incoming fusions were suddenly engulfed in blue light and felt themselves weakening. Summers could feel her entire body getting stronger as her body was surrounded in blue aura.

"You're in trouble now!" Summers smirked as she charged towards the weakened fusions. With her Nano by her side, both of them destroyed the fusions in less than a second and then charged at the once attacking Humongousaur and the recruits. She was also joined up with Tigerleah and both girls fought off the fusions.

Tigerleah used her Nano Zak's super speed to attack the fusions. She struck her sword against many, turning them into fusion matter. Zak Saturday fought side by side with Razorback and were winning the fight. The fusions had no chance of winning when Humongousaur and Bowman struck at them with their mighty skills.

The battle area was becoming a puddle of fusion matter, which wasn't harmful. The recruits had joined the fight, refusing to back out. They helped their superiors fight off the fusions and were winning.

Summers halted her attack, noticing a lone fusion standing far from the battle.

"You!" She shot a glare at the fusion.

"Uh Oh." The sneaky spawn gulped, fear in his dark red eyes. He then turned away and began to run.

Summers saw him running and gave chase. The only people that noticed her sudden leave were Tigerleah and Zak Saturday. The two quickly knew something important might have gotten Summer's attention and quickly followed her. The two teens caught up with Summers, looked forward and saw the sneaky spawn they were chasing.

"I'm guessing that's the fusion you were talking about." Tigerleah said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She then cocked a grin, "Let's get him." Summers increased her speed and so did Zak and Tigerleah. They soon began gaining towards the fusion.

Tigerleah quickly pressed a button on her Nanocom and Nano Zak appeared.

"What do you need?"

Tigerleah raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to ask?"

The Nano smiled at her, allowing its remaining energy to his master. Tigerleah felt her speed increasing and the familiar energy rushing through her legs. She outran her friends, getting closer to the fusion. She got close to it and then kicked it, sending it flying and hit a large stone.

The Fusion hit the stone hard and became dizzy, "Ah…my head hurts."

"Not as much as this." Zak shot out his claw at the fusion. It caught the tail of the fusion and he swung it against another hard wall. Amazingly, the fusion didn't turn into fusion matter. Rather it looked like he swallowed the urge to hurl.

Zak, Tigerleah and Summers got to the fusion, all pointing their weapons at him. The sneaky spawn, however seems calm as he looked up to them.

"As much as I'll love to kill you and add you're fusion matter into Taro, we're taking you in." Summers said, putting her weapon down.

Suddenly, the ground below them began to shake, almost like something was drilling through. The trio lost their balance and fell to the ground.

The sneaky spawn cocked a grin, "Seems like I'm not going anywhere."

The ground, few feet from then burst open and two familiar fusions jumped out. The two fusions looked exactly like Finn and Rex Salazar, but they looked different. Their skin was green, their clothes were far different from the original and their eyes were dark red.

"Fusion Finn!" Summers snarled, getting off the ground with a glare fixed on the fusion.

"Fusion Rex!" Tigerleah shot a glare at the fusion, also getting up.

Fusion Finn chuckled, "So nice to meet you again, Agent Summers."

"But sadly we have to go." Fusion Rex finished, cocking a mischievous grin. He then opens his mouth, creating a dark green mist that surrounded them. It was large enough to cover the area, including blocking Summers, Zak and Tigerleah's sight.

The trio coughed, trying to shield their eyes from the mist. The mist soon died, giving the teens the sight they needed. They looked back at where the fusions once stood but found nothing. In fact, the hole they created was normal.

"Where did they go?" Tigerleah wondered openly.

Zak sighed, walking towards the massive hole that should have been there. He looked down at it, even stomping his feet to check it out. But it seems normal. He then looked back to his friends, "I don't know guys, but what I do know is that something big is going on."

************************************************** *(LINE BREAK)*************************************

Within fusion Finn lair, three fusions stood, watching their boss yelling at them. The three fusions were Fusion Finn, Fusion Rex and the sneaky spawn.

Their superior, Fusion Grim was walking left to right, continuing scolding them, "You had one of the gatekeepers in your hands and you didn't end her. Upon that you retreated like cowards, when you could have killed Zak Saturday and Ben Tennyson."

"It doesn't matter anyway..." A Russian dark voice echoed in the area. In a flash of light, Fusion Dexter appeared a few meters from them, "…with the master plan going, we'll be killing them only with one strike, along with the Grim Reaper and Ben Tennyson."

"Yes, I believe they will." Fusion Grim began to laugh along with Fusion Dexter.

********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** 

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter and the action. Please tell me what you think of the chapter, it wasn't easy writing this. Also, those who own the OCs tell me what you think of them and if I made a mistake then I'll correct them in later chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will concentrate on some OCs I've not included in the story. Please review nicely and send in your Oc by PM.


	8. Time for action

Welcome everyone to another fantastic chapter of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. It's not much but it has it's importance to the next chapter. I've accepted two new OCs which might appear in the next chapter and that means one more OCs left to enter the story. I might accept another, but it might be as a minor role. Now enjoy the story.

***********************************************(LI NE BREAK)***************************************

Chapter 8: Time for action

Jace Wind walked through the halls of Dexlabs, keeping a straight face as he looked forward. A few teen scientists walked by, but paid no attention to him, probably because no needed to. He was known to be one of the best teen working for Mojo, but lately things hadn't gone well for him and his mentor. Sometimes, he was lazy when it came to missions and rarely delivered special equipments on time.

It was even because of his laziness that Mojo demanded that he heads to Dexlabs right away. Until now, Jace didn't even know why, but paid no attention. He had comes to Dexlabs but that was when he acquired some upgrades from his Nanocom.

"So what are we in for this time?" Nano Bloo asked, floating above Jace's shoulder. It had been an hour since he and Jace had arrived at the underground facility and clearly from his bored expression he was getting tired.

Jace shrugged, "Beats me. Mojo did just blow his top and ordered us to head to Dexlabs; I think he needs a girlfriend."

"Yeah like any girl would accept him." Nano Bloo sighed as he rolled his eyes.

The two remained silent as they continued turned passed a corridor. He came upon the cafeteria and decided to stay there for a while. However, it didn't last as Mac came with an urgent message from Dexter to meet him in his lab. Jace complied, mostly because he was getting tired of sitting by himself and doing nothing, but talk to his Nano.

He deactivated Nano Bloo and followed Mac, keeping few distance from him. Eventually, they came upon a door with the Dexlabs logo and walked in, with Mac leaving as soon as they entered.

Jace stood in the room and took in everything. It was a medium sized room with a few pot plants at each corner, a couch by a wall, a few paintings that didn't concern him and a large machine at the center. Jace narrowed his eyes to the machine and became intrigued. He's seen something like it before, but it was usually in Mandark's industries.

His curiosity soon got the better of him and walked to the machine. He was just about to lay his hand on it when someone shouted, "Keep your hands off my machine!"

Jace halted body slightly pale from being caught. He shook it off when he recognized the source of the voice and heard a door, across the room, open. Dexter then stepped in, wearing his trademark lab coat and his hands behind his back.

"I assume you're Jace Wind."

Jace crossed his hands over his chest, "Really what gave it away?" Of course he meant sarcastically.

Dexter only cocked a smirk, knowing he was being sarcastic. This hasn't been the first time he have met someone like Jace. He knew how to handle people like them, and being the genius he is, he knew what to do. Mojo was being impatient with the Jace's and Dexter knew that the mad scientist monkey sent him for Dexter to correct.

"Well, Jace, believe it or not I need your help." Dexter said, taking a step closer to the device in the middle of the room, "However, due to your recent reputation, I'll have someone to accompany you."

"Oh and who is he?" Jace asked, but clearly wasn't interested.

Dexter didn't answer as the sound of the door slide open and someone stepped in.

"Don't you mean, she?" A female voice retorted.

Jace perked back to reality and glanced at the door. He came to meet the sight of a girl, seems to be fourteen and dressed in a white and purple suit with the Dexlab logo on the chest. She also had curly blond hair, brown eyes, slightly pale skin with freckles.

"Jace Wind, meet your partner, Agent Honey." Dexter stepped before him.

"Say what?"

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** 

Meanwhile, underneath Mandark old house, a large army of Fusions stood, waiting for the reason they were there. The place, along with the building once belonged to Mandark, arch enemy of Dexter, but when Fuse first invaded earth, Mardark's home was contaminated by Fusion matter and has been declared an infected zone.

Though Mandark and his family had moved from Genius Groove and built a new house and laboratory in Tech Square, his former one was now in the command of the fusions and now served as a secret base.

The fusions present and formed as an army were known as the most powerful and destructible in Peach Creek Commons and Genius Groove. Obviously, by their large number they were called to assemble, but the question is who called them.

However, the sounds of a massive object rising got their attention to the front line. A large stand rose from the ground and standing on it where the five most dangerous Fusion counterparts. Fusion Dexter stood in the middle, obviously the one in charge. Fusion Samurai Jack stood at his left and Fusion Plutonium aka Fusion Utonium stood at his right. Next to that fusion was Fusion Ben Tennyson and at the other side, next to Fusion Samurai Jack was Fusion Edd.

"I welcome everyone here to this meeting." Fusion Dexter proclaimed, "I'm sure you're all probably wondering why you're all here, instead of in your various quarters to combat the humans."

"Yeah!" Fusion Eddy yelled, "Tell us, Fusion Nerdstein or I'll be leaving."

Fusion Dexter shot a glare at him, but dissolved it. Fusion Eddy was always trouble to both his kind and the earthlings, "Well, today we're going to take another great step in the fight against Earth. Recently, a small energy orb crashed landed on earth, near one of earth's defense line, the Cul-de-sac. We believe it's the power reactor the Ectonurites sent us, but before some of our scouts could bring it, the Urban Rangers stormed the area, defeated the fusions and took the power reactor. It is because of this that Lord Fuse has requested a massive raid at the place."

"Oh and how are we going to do that!?" Fusion Eddy yelled, "If you haven't noticed, they have does card board boxes that keeps us out."

Fusion Plutonium smirked, "Simple my idiot and self centered fool, we're going to attack from beneath. For the past two years, we've been trying to break through defense while we could go through the earth. Fusion Blossom is already commencing phase three of the plan so we need not worry of any failure."

"Yeah, well I have one question."

"Ask away." Fusion gave him permission.

"Why aren't I up there clearly i…" Fusion Eddy was shut mute as a green goo muffled his face.

Fusion Dexter glanced at Fusion Edd, "Thank you." Fusion Edd nodded, putting his glowing hand away, having muffled Fusion Edd. He then turned back to the army, "The time has come for us to take down that wall and make that place ours. Kill anyone that gets in your way and we'll have full domination."

The Fusions roared, in battle victory. All of them turned into fusion matter, transporting themselves away to their chosen destination.

***********************************************(LI NE BREAK)**************************************

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"…"

"Finally."

"How about now?"

"…"

Agent Honey couldn't take it anymore. For over an hour, Jace has been asking her if they were close to their destination and every time she answered. Dexter gave them a mission to head to Providence HQ and bring Rex Salazar and Finn the Human. It was just simple; just accompany them to a portal across in Hero square, so Rex can help Finn with a classified mission in the candy mission.

As soon as they got the mission, they boarded a S.C.A.M.P.E.R, with a KND operative as a pilot and flew off to their destination. During the trip, Jace became bored and had been annoying her with questions of their destination. Agent Honey had fallen into his annoying question and was getting tired of it. She tried to hide her upset look, afraid to get Jace Wind upset or mad. She never wanted to upset someone no matter how annoying they were.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." Jace said, putting up a thinking face.

"Well, we just met an hour ago." Agent Honey sighed.

Jace shook his head, while keeping a straight look, "No, I think I've seen you somewhere before." Then like a bell ding, he knew exactly why, "You're one of the Gate keepers."

At the mention of the name, Agent Honey face went pale, "How-how did you know?"

"Back in my home, which is in the real earth, you're basically famous in my school."

"Really?" She perked up, intrigued of the subject, "Why would that be?"

Jace shrugged, "Beats me, I stay alone and I hate human contact. I only overheard some of kids in my class talk about you."

Agent Honey sighed, lying back on her seat. She was glad that Jace had decided to remain quiet, but couldn't help why. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the ship flying through the air. However, but that didn't stop her thoughts. For the eleventh time, something in his word made her sad.

She looked up straight and glanced at her partner. He didn't seem to be doing anything, other than fiddling with his Nanocom which was a sign of something wrong. Usually, when she had a partner, he or she would have a conversation with her, building their bond.

"Why do you hate human contact." She asked, trying to start a conversation and perhaps find out why he suddenly went mute.

Jace didn't face her, his eyes and hands on the Nanocom, "It's none of your business, but if you want I might as well tell you. I don't trust anyone, ever since I was little it had been that way. I don't know why, maybe it's because I was pushed around when I was little. But it feels natural I guess."

"Look, I know how it's like to be bullied, but you can't let that close you're trust in someone."

Jace looked up to her, keeping a stern look, "I know you mean well and all but we have a mission. After that we leave and never see each other's face again, so don't try to gain my trust." Silently, at his last statement, he looked away from her and to a window with a frown, "It was gone a long time ago."

At that moment, Agent Honey felt sorry for him. It was cruel thing to go through life without having anyone to trust. She began to question herself about the boy's life before coming to Fusionfall universe and why he was here. Many people from her universe came to interact with other people; especially heroes they thought were just cartoons.

But something was strange about Jace, but she was going to leave it until another time.

It wasn't long since their conversation that they came upon Providence HQ. However, due to security reasons and the lack of trust between the Kids Next Door and Providence, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R had to stay high above while the two teens teleported into the building

They reappeared in a two large glass tubes in a white room. The place was filled with high tech computers and other things that were highly advanced. Standing next to the two tubes, Agent Six pressed a button, allowing the tubes to open and them to walk out.

"Welcome to Providence, I am Agent Six. I have been instructed to help you in anything you might need in your short stay." Agent Six said. But obviously, both teens knew he didn't like 'babysitting' a couple of kids.

However, Agent Honey pretended not to notice as she shook hands with him, "It's an honor being here in one of earth's greatest stronghold. My partner and I really appreciate the hospitality, but we're just here for escort Rex and Finn."

Agent Six nodded firmly, "Very well. Right this way." He gestured to the door and allowed Agent Honey to walk first before following from behind. Jace tagged along, but stood behind Agent Six. He noticed the man was silent, which wasn't surprising if you haven't watched Generator Rex back in his universe.

Along the way, a few teens, graduates of Fusionfall academy, walked by, probably heading to their next class. It was like the system of the fight against Fuse and his fusions. Ben Tennyson and some other heroes trained the recruits, from there; they are transported to Providence where they will earn more Nanos and become great fighters by learning from Lance, the combat expert, Finn, the great sword fighter and Rex, the man of skills.

Soon, they came to a door, which slide open for them and they stepped in. While Agent Honey wasn't a fan of the show Generator Rex, Jace knew exactly where they were it. It was Professor Holiday's lab, but there was no sign of the professor. But s they walked inside, they came to see Lance, standing against a wall with a neutral look, Rex and Finn sitting on the testing table and were talking to each other.

"Rex, Finn, time to move." Six walked forward to them. Both boys nodded firmly with a smile on their face. Lance walked to a bag nearby and threw it to Rex, who caught it just in time. The bag was filled with some clothes and things he might need in Finn's universe. The place was classified and only White Knight and Finn knew what it was about.

"Hey, who are they?" Lance asked, noticing Agent Honey and Jace Wind for the first time.

Before Six could answer, Agent Honey spoke up, "I'm Agent Honey, chosen by Dexter to accompany you to the warp portal and this is my partner Jace Wind."

"Partner? But aren't you two too young for marriage?" Finn asked confused.

Hearing that, both teens blushed as Jace side stepped away from her.

"You got it all wrong Bouncy boy, they're like partners for justice." Rex corrected Finn before things could get any awkward.

Finn blushed out of embarrassment, "Um…sorry about that."

"Wait? Why did you call him Bouncy Boy?" Jace asked, though keeping his distance from Agent Honey. He still felt awkward standing there and only asked the question die out the old feeling.

"Well, a week back, Finn and I were sparring against each other he kept jumping away from my attacks. So I've been calling him Bouncy Boy sometimes."

The group listened to explanation, but weren't sure if they should reply. Agent Honey opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the sound of alarms went on.

Then Professor Holiday's voice was heard,"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL AGENTS, BESIDES THE RECRUITS, ARE REQUESTED IN THE HANGER FOR QUICK DEPLOYMENT!"

"What's going on?!" Jace yelled through the blazing alarms.

"It better not be Van Kleiss." Rex snarled through his teeth.

Six, however, didn't say anything as he ran off, "C'mon!" The others simply complied and followed him from behind. Rex knew where Six was heading to, so he increased his speed and ran before the others.

As they ran from corridor to another, different Providence agents could be seen running, weapons held as they ran to their stations. Jace came upon a window, while Finn and Agent Honey passed him, and looked through to see Providence ships flying off. It didn't take to be a genius like Dexter to know that something extremely wrong has happened.

"What are you doing here?" Lance stood behind him, shooting him an impatient glare, "We have to move now."

Jace didn't respond, but ran off to the same direction everyone else went. Lance followed from behind, ensuring to keep his eye on him. Soon, both of them arrived at a large white door which opened for them and they entered.

In the room, everyone was there, including White Knight in his white suit.

"You're late." He said boldly.

Lance only shot him a glare before joining the others, with Jace not paying attention to the bold glare White Knight was giving him. The leader of Providence sighed, letting the intensity in the air to flow out of him.

He looked back to the others affirmative, "An hour ago, Providence and other earth special defenses received an emergency broadcast from Peach Creek Commons. Now normally, we would ignore this message and let the Kids Next Door or The plumbers deal with the situation, it would seem that it also involves us." He became silent as he turned to a screen on the wall and pressed a button on a remote.

The screen showed Edd, quivering in fear as he stared at the screen. There were also the sounds of explosions that rocked the ground, causing his fear to increase, "If anyone is reading this, we need assistance! I repeat we are in need of assistance! The fusions have somehow broken into the town and are in the process of a full invasion! I request for immediate…." The screen went blank.

White Knight turned back to them, "That was all that was sent before it was interrupted. We've also did some digging and discovered that the boy, Edd, is in possession of a powerful orb that crashed down on earth two weeks ago. It was suppose to be sent to Dexlabs for further testing, but before that could be arranged the fusions attacked."

"So what do we do?" Agent Honey asked.

"You and that boy is not my jurisdiction." He shifted his face away from them, "Rex and Six, you two heard there and try gaining entrance and retrieve the orb. Providence agents are helping with evacuations and neutralizing the any fusion for a fighting chance. For over a year, Peach Creek Commons have become a large settlement for the people around the world and a great defense line against Fuse, if it falls then Fuse will be one step ahead to stopping them."

He looked to Lance and Finn, "Sorry, but I can't allow you both to follow."

"Oh men." Finn whined.

"Why not!" Lance yelled, clutching his fists in anger.

"Because we can't have Providence completely vulnerable. You're forgetting that the next line against Fuse is residing here and since half of Providence soldiers have gone to help out that makes us vulnerable."

Lance wanted to protest against it, in fact he would have gone already. Since his stay on earth, he began to love the humans and would want to help them. Same thing went for Finn. But both of them knew White Knight was right. If they left, then Providence will be more vulnerable than ever.

"The arranged escort to Finn's universe has been suspended until further notice. Now go!"

Rex and Agent Six rushed out of the room, knowing more time they waited the more people might get hurt. The only few held back stayed behind, unsure if they should follow the order. Despite White Knight was right about Lance and Finn staying back, they weren't sure to follow.

But as they saw the stern face on White Knight's face, Lance scoffed at him and nudged Finn to follow him. Finn nodded silently and walked out of the room with him.

White Knight watched them walk away. It had been two years and he still didn't trust them. He hadn't requested for their aid in Providence, but was forced by his superiors to simply allow them. While Finn was a weird and almost normal kid, White Knight was more drawn to a neutral anger against Lance. He sensed something within the boy and he's been trying to find out from day one of their arrival.

As the door slide close, White Knight then took notice of Agent Honey and Jace Wind, "I said the escort is over, so now you can go."

"But…" Agent Honey began but then hologram of Dexter appeared in the middle of the room.

All eyes were upon him, including White Knight's, were on the hologram of the boy genius, "As much as I don't agree with White Knight, he is right."

"You were listening on us the whole time." White Knight sternly said, though he wasn't surprise. Dexter was one of the greatest minds on earth, even Professor Holiday would act like a science fan geek to him.

"Like, you didn't know that." Dexter raised an eyebrow at him before getting back to the situation, "As you know The Cu-de-sac is under attack by the Fusions. It's because of this that every guide's followers from you're world and mine has began a battle strategy."

"Including The Dimensional Gatekeepers?" Jace asked. There were time for laziness and fun, but even he knew the importance of the upcoming battle. If Fuse takes down the Cul-de-sac then Peach Creek Commons and its neighbors will fall into fusion matter. He noticed Agent Honey tensed at the mention of her former team mates. It was a mystery of their disbandment and only a few like the Guides/ mentors knew about it.

Dexter shook his head and he explained, "Unfortunately, as you would know, most of them have disbanded from each other. Agent Bannon and Kaden Thunderecho are in The Wilds- deep in The Ruins to contain a fusion expansion, Zoe Razorblade is somewhere in Goat's Junkyard trying to aid in the revival of Megas and Agent Summers and Razorback Sunclaw are in Fusionfall academy, dealing with a situation that was once thought possible. Due to the incident in Fusionfall academy, Ben Tennyson won't be any use since he'll be aiding in investigation and trying to bring calm to the academy."

Agent Honey and Jace Wind Nanocom then heard their Nancom make a bing sound, alerting them of downloaded coordinates.

"I've just sent the coordinates. Follow them and team up with some other great fighters. From there, you'll be alerted of your next mission by Blossom." With that said, The hologram Dexter went off, before their own eyes.

Both Agent Honey and Jace Wind looked to each other, a determined look on their face. They nodded silently at each other, almost like they read each other's mind and ran off.

White Knight stared as they left and smiled, "Good luck. We're all going to need it."

**********************************************(LIN E BREAK)****************************************

Well that's it for now. I'm sure you were expecting some mega epic action, but that's going to be in the next chapter. The next chapter won't be posted soon, because it's going to be long and will need to be well planned for your enjoyment. The fighters Dexter mentioned are the OCs that hasn't appeared in this story, though I won't say if all of them would be involved. Originally, this chapter was going to be added with the next chapter, but I haven't thought it well. Please send you're reviews and know that I'm only going to accept one more OC, after that none will be accept unless I need another OC, one for a minor role or think otherwise.


	9. Cul-de-sac Under seige Part 1

Aloha my peeps and welcome to another of Fusionfall: Unknown Universe. Today, I am feeling Hawaiian; though I've never been there or in USA for the matter, in fact I've never been out of the country…wait why am I telling you guys this. Anyway, I just want to inform everyone that I've expanded the Cul-de-sac in the story, you'll find out what I mean. Enjoy while I go catch some waves.

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************

Chapter 9: Cul-de-sac Under siege Part 1: Fusions on the attack.

Peach Creek Commons, one of earth's civilized and less Fusion populated stronghold was now under attack. Fusions, from Genius Groove and Peach Creek Commons have formed an army and littered the streets as they matched towards Earth's greatest settlement and defense line against the war, The Cul-de-sac.

It's been two years since Fuse's forces invaded earth. The Cul-de-sac, like many towns around the world, was infected by the disaster. However, the small town took quick action and immediately put defenses around their town. One of their defenses was the giant cardboard boxes that act as a giant wall that separates them from the fusions. It was a success and only became that way because the boxes had powerful properties which are Imaginary energy, brought from Fosters Home for Imaginary friends.

After cardboard wall, Rolf commenced Code D which could only be activated when the world is in major crisis and means for all Urban Rangers to come together and fight as one. The world Urban Rangers responded to the call and soon resided in the area, now as the defense security and investigators of Peach Creek Commons.

A year later, the Cul-de-sac was recognized as one of the safest places to be, so people began to reside there. It became a big problem due to overpopulation, but Edd got an idea and requested assistance from Ben Tennyson. His request was answered as Plumbers arrived and the Cul-de-sac was expanded while the Plumbers acted as security and the Urban Rangers helped the expansion. Within a month, the Cul-de-sac was turned into a large town, enabling better living condition. It no longer was recognized as the Cul-de-sac, but people still called it that way.

However, now it would seems the Fusions finally found a way to attack. The grounds of Peach Creek Commons were filled with Fusions from Genius Groove and from the town as they charged towards the Cul-de-sac. The Urban Rangers had acted quickly ad began fighting the fusions, but things weren't going easy. To make matters worse, the fusions, with the aid of Tech Tunnelers 2.1, burst from the ground of Cul-de-sac and began to attack.

For the next few hours, the battle raged on as the Urban Rangers tried holding the Fusions back from outside and within the walls. But it wasn't easy and soon they found themselves either dead or taken to medics. However, things seem to brightened up from the outside wall as Providence soldiers and Plumbers dropped from their jets and began attacking the Fusions, increasing their chances of winning.

But that couldn't be said in the walls.

Fusion Tech Tunnelers broke were fighting against the Urban Rangers. Among the Urban Rangers was Rolf as he led them. The son of a shepherd drew out a sharp blade as he charged through the fusions, striking through them and turning them into fusion matter. But this only decreased their numbers by little.

Knowing the army was getting too much, Rolf drew back, "Fall back, Urban Rangers. Move to the second wing or die!"

The Urban Rangers did as ordered and ran back, some shooting back at the Fusions. The large town was divided into four sections or wings. So far the fusions have conquered the first wing, meaning the fusions have conquered the first wing. As they got there, the Urban Rangers got into different defense positions, while little of them helped citizens to the last wing.

Rolf's face began to sweat as he narrowed his eyes forward. The Tech Tunnelers were getting closer, clearly ready to attack. But unknown to those Fusions, Rolf already set up a plan; he was just waiting to the right moment. The fusions preceded forward, the ones in front coming faster.

The Urban Rangers stood, waiting for the command and strike. Rolf kept his right hand higher at his hand, getting for them to wait. The fusions stepped closer and he shouted as he shot his hand forward, "In the name of great ancestors, now Rangers Joey!"

As a response, he nodded as he brought out three brown balls. He held them tight and threw them forward, making sure it didn't hit the fusions. The balls fell before the fusions and before the Fusions could react, it exploded, blasting any nearby Fusion into fusion matter and creating a large hole ground.

With the large hole, it separated the Fusions from the Urban Rangers and the rest of the town. However, that didn't stop the intensity.

"Urban Rangers, we have held back the forces of evil upon us." Rolf breathed out as he continued, "But now we need to move into the third wing and begin defenses."

None of the Urban Rangers responded as they saluted and walked away. Rolf watched them go, but gestured for Ranger Joey and Ranger Melissa to stay with him. He soon heard footsteps and cracked a smile, "Nice to see you Ed boy."

Edd stopped at his tracks, "You fascinate me well, Rolf."

"Ye can never surprise the son of a shepherd." As he said this, he slumped to the ground hard, "But I'm afraid we will die out like Wilfred's lunch."

"Don't say that." Edd closer to him as he continued, "I was able to send a distress call to all Earth's defenses and I've received reports of Providence, Kids Next Door and Plumbers ships."

"Then why are they not here, Ed boy?"

Edd paused, "I do not know."

Not long, the sound of someone running and panting was heard from the opposite direction. Rolf and Edd looked to the source and found Chowder running towards them, his face purple and sweat running down his face. When he got close, he slumped to the ground.

Edd bent down, worried for the small guy, "What's wrong, Chowder."

Chowder looked up, but only responds in gasp for air. Ranger Joey noticed and got a fruit juice and handed it to Chowder. The young cook apprentice drank some, quenching his taste.

"Now can you tell us?" Edd asked.

Chowder held up a finger and continued drinking the juice box and stopped.

"Ok, can you…"

Chowder continued and stopped.

"Now can…"

Chowder continued again and stopped.

"Chowder, what…"

Chowder continued.

Every second Chowder wasted Edd was getting really annoyed. He could hear the sipping sounds he made and it only provoked him further.

"Tell us now or take accused thing!" Edd yelled, his face boiling red and steam beginning to link out of his ears.

Chowder looked up to the boiling face and smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I'll take."

"Sorry about that." Edd sighed calmly, letting his anger cease, "Now what's the problem."

"Well my tummy is acting strange after I like some green goo off the ground a few hours ago and…"

"You did what?!" Edd began to panic. If he's research on Fusion matter was correct –and it usually is- then things were going to be bad for the worse, "why would you lick that."

"But I was huuuunnnnggggrrryyy!" Chowder whined, "And besides, I'm not mutating maybe…" he stopped when he cough and a green hair fell on the ground, "Uh, oh." He continued coughing, but more rapidly.

Edd moved backwards, frightfully in what he saw. Chowder's body began to be coated in green fusion body and his clothes became dark purple. The most scaring thing was his coughing ceased and his eyes became a menacing cat eyes.

"I live!" Chowder…or should I say Fusion Chowder gloated.

"R-a-ng-ers." Edd shuttered his words, afraid at the fusions before him.

Quickly, Ranger Joey and Ranger Melissa got out their guns and pointed it directly at the Fusion. As a response, the fusion hissed at them before running off, jumping off the ground as the Rangers opened fire. However, he was already out of range and was getting away further.

"What now, sir?" Ranger Melissa said as she put down her weapon and turned to Rolf.

Rolf got out his blade, "I'm going after the little purple and hopefully bring some sense into him. Edd boy, as always, is in charge."

"What?" Edd said, shocked. Sure, he was in charge of the Cul-de-sac and the Urban Rangers that resides there; he wasn't in charge of the fights. Rolf's duty was to be in charge of combats and battles ahead, not Edd.

Rolf ignored his word and ran off the same direction Fusion Chowder left. With him gone, the two Rangers turned to Edd, waiting for an order.

Edd gulped down saliva, trying to calm himself down. He looked back to the Rangers and put up the bravest face he could come up with, "Head to the second wing, sooner or later the Tech Tunnelers will get out of the hole and begin attacking."

The Rangers saluted and ran off, leaving Edd behind, not that he minded. He looked back to the Fusions trying to pass the giant hole and sighed.

"May the good Lord have mercy on our soul." He said and ran off.

***************************(LINE BREAK)****************

Meanwhile outside the Cul-de-sac, the battle rages on. Plumbers and Providence fighters, with some help from some Urban Rangers opened fired at the Fusions. The gates of the Cul-de-sac, which are large size woods that has Plank's face, was closed to stop any fusion from entering.

Just above, a kid next door S.C.A.M.P.E.R flew by as its two occupants looked from their windows. Agent Honey and Jace stared at the horror below and removed their heads to look no further.

"Where are we heading to, the fight is down there." Jace Wind said, gesturing his finger to the fight below.

Agent Honey looked at the hologram map on her Nanocom, "According to the coordinates Dexter sent us, we should be heading to Pokey Oak North. He did say we have to meet others."

"Fine, just wake when we get there."

"You don't have to." The KND operative said.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R began to hover down as it came upon a building. The building was tall in height and electric fence surrounded the building. Outside the fence, a few KND operatives, weapons in hand guided it, mostly to keep any fusion or intruders away.

The top of the building was big and efficient for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R to land and so it did. The door slide open and Jace and Agent Honey walked out.

Jace looked around the building in glee, "Dude, I've never been here before. This is awesome!"

"That's because this is a KND outpost of Pokey Oaks North." A voice answered. Curiously, Agent Honey and Jace glanced at the source of the voice and saw a blond girl dressed in a KND armor.

Immediately, Agent Honey saluted, "It's an honor being here, Supreme leader, Numbuh 362."

"No need, Agent Honey." She cracked a smile, "If it weren't for your speech in the UN meeting, the Kids Next Door and many kids around the world will be in trouble."

*******************************(LINE BREAK)************

True to her words, Agent Honey was a hero, even doing the beginning of the Fusionfall invasion. Back then, it was only the Gateway Keepers that crossed into the universe and helped out as much as they could. However, Father, an enemy of the KND, had somehow gotten himself a chance in the UN and proposed all Kids organization and rights should be shut down, stating that it was too dangerous for them.

If the bill was passed, the UN, Dexlabs, the KND and any other kids group or team would be at war with their own country. But before this could happen, Agent Honey and her team broke into the UN next meeting and convinced them to listen to them. From there it was Agent Honey who faced the large congregation of world leaders.

"World leaders of the world, please listen to us. For too long, you've considered kids as underlings and something to hide from the true world without realizing…that we're actually strong. Doesn't a kid become a man or woman when they grow up/ and Major Glory once a kid before they swear to bring justice to the world. You say that you're proposing the bill for safety of kids, but where was the justice in child abuse, bullies who go free because of their influence and kids who have emotional fears. You won't be helping kids, but you'll be oppressing them."

Sounds of murmurs could be heard among them. It sounded they were agreeing with her in different terms. Hearing this, a smile of confidence took over her face as she increased her voice, "So what do you say, for our next generation or against them."

Immediately, each world leader stood, clapping their hands in applause. Every row with a leader stood as well and joined the applause. Agent Honey smile, satisfied about the message she has sent. However, she, along with her teammates, will not realize until a few months later than this was the beginning of the legend…the legend of The Gateway Keepers.

****************************(LINE BREAK)**********************

Ever since that event, The KND and the Gateway Keepers got along with each other. Numbuh 362, being the leader of the KND, was well acquainted with Agent Honey and they became close friends. After that event, Agent Honey, however, earned an enemy and the enemy was none other than Father himself.

But that was the least of both their problems. Numbuh 362 noticed Jace Wind and brought out her hand in a handshake, "You must be Agent Honey's partner, I'm Numbuh 362 and you are?"

Jace Wind stared at her hand before scowling to her face and walking away. Numbuh 362 was dumbfounded as she stared at the teen that walked away.

"What's with him? Did I do anything wrong?" she asked Agent Honey.

"No, he just has trust issues. I'm sure it will take some time before he comes around." She assured him.

**************************(LINE BREAK)****************

After they caught up with Jace Wind, Numbuh 362 led Agent Honey and him somewhere. Jace Wind, however, was a few meters from them, not sure about interacting with them. As they continued, he saw different KND operatives and some soldiers for the Fusion fall fight running, most likely to aid in the fight for the Cul-de-sac.

He didn't care much about it, but it made him more frustrated. He was just about to open his mouth when suddenly a flash of breeze passed through them, ruffling his hair and the girls own in the process.

Agent Honey jerked her head forward, surprise of the sudden wind, "What was that?"

Before anyone could answer; the wind returns but this time to their face. The girls and Jace had to shift their hair away from their faces before coming to the sight of Blossom, the girl they were even going to meet.

Her face seems stressed and strained as she stood before them, "They you both are." She said in such a rush and grabbed both Jace and Agent Honey's wrist before running off as a blur with them.

"So…um, until next time." Numbuh 362 said before walking off to another direction.

*********************(LINE BREAK)****************************  
Blossom, holding tightly Agent Honey and Jace's wrist, ran through different halls. There were times that she almost hit a KND operative but she would avoid at the last minute and apologize about it. As for Agent Honey and Jace, they felt knocked by the wind pushing into their face. It happened so fast after all and it took them a while to focus well.

"Why the heck did you just do that!?" Jace yelled.

"Sorry." Her apology was directed to a KND operative who fell on his butt due to the force. She then responded to Jace, "I'm sorry about that, but we're running out of time. Dexter already told me you'll be here, and other fighters have left to their given positions."

"You say what?" Agent Honey couldn't hear a word she said.

Blossom only sighed before increasing her speed. She remained silent for the rest of the time as she ran down another corridor. She came upon a door which slide open, allowing them to enter despite how Blossom was. They came upon the hanger, where different KND ships were kept and were flying off.

Finally, she came to a halt, allowing Jace and Honey feet to finally touch the ground. The two teens felt dizzy as their feet wobbled as they tried standing.

"Agent Honey, Jace Wind, meet your temporary team." Blossom said, attracting their attention to a group of teens standing before a certain Galvanic Mechamorph in his battle mode.

The oldest and perhaps the tallest of the group was a girl, sixteen years old according to her appearance. She wore a black skirt, not too short or long as it had black pants as well. She also wore a pink shirt with black sleeves. Along with that, she had black hair, which hid her eye, making it look like a shy eye, had pale skin that was flawless and grey eyes.

Next to her was a girl, by her appearance is thirteen years old. She wore black jeans, a blue backpack and short sleeve green shirt that had the words 'Adventure' on it. Along with her appearance was her noticeable green eyes and black curly hair.

Lastly was the only boy in the group. By his tall and well stocky built appearance he was fifteen. He had a scar on his left hand, wore camo pants, a black T-shirt, red denim jacket and military boots.

"Um, hi." Jace and Agent Honey smiled sheepishly as they saw the weird looks the teens were giving them. Who could blame them, Jace and Honey's hair were very out of place.

***************************(LINE BREAK)******************************

Everyone got into Ship, the Galvanic Mechamorph pet of Ben 10, and flew off from the hanger. The inside of Ship was large, since he was in battle mode, meaning he was a giant space ship. As they got in, Jace and Agent Honey learned the other fighters names. The shy eye girl is called Ghostly Winterzodiac, but mostly called Ms. Winterzodiac, the youngest of them, the black haired girl is called Sunbeam Razorclaw and the tallest and well built boy is called Alex "Apex" Wildstrike.

Having gotten to know each other, they were lead to a large space, most likely the cargo area and were given chairs to seat on as a row. However, Blossom declined a seat as she stood before them and began to speak.

"We don't have much time to waste, so I'll get to the chase. Peach Creeks Commoms is under attack, this has grabbed all Earth's defenses and we've engaged them in combat. We believe their trying to obtain an energy orb that crash landed on earth sometime ago; because of this the guides have sent their troops to help."

Alex raised his hand, interrupting, "Then why when I was coming here –and almost got myself killed- I did not see any of the Guides fighters. All I saw were Plumbers, Providence agents and some Urban Rangers."

"Sadly, no everyone could be here. Some fighters, like yourselves, were already sent on various missions before the attack. However, we've been able to call back a few since they were either done with their given mission or that mission wasn't of any importance. Just an hour ago, we detected Tech Wing heading to this way, the fighters and a few heroes have been sent to stop them."

She then snapped her finger and a hologram screen came up next to her.

"Through your records we deemed some of you fit for a special mission. I'll have to reassign you to different partners for this mission. As you would know, the Cul-de-sac front gates have been locked to prevent any fusion from entering, but that didn't stop some from drilling from the ground. Providence agents and Rex Salazar had tried flying into the town, but were…terminated." At the last part she whispered, but still they heard it. The girls gasped at the thought, while the boys tried hiding their shock.

"Is Rex okay?" Agent Honey stood up, fear plainly showing on her face. Just a few hours ago, she and Jace already met Rex and knew, even if Jace wasn't showing it, that he was afraid for him.

"We're not sure." Blossom picked up her voice, "But if he did survive he'll most likely was shot down in the Cul-de-sac."

"Then what could have caused this!"Alex yelled angrily, "Here we are sitting here instead of going out there and taking those assholes down!"

None of them were surprise about Alex harsh manners. The teenage boy was caring and was known to be the best in combat. He had the heart of a hero, but sometimes his anger overcrowds his judgment.

Blossom didn't let his anger get to her. Just like him, she was frustrated about it and wished she was right down there with her sister, Bubbles to contain the situation. After this she was going to join the fight.

"I'm getting to that." She touched the hologram screen and it displayed a large dark green ship. The ship resembles the Marvel S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, except that everything was a mixture of black and green, even its jets are green, "This is the Fusion Doomsday. It's a Fusion copy of Dexter's Guide's Assembly. We believe it's this very ship that shot the Providence ships and Rex's, but it's invisible. If we can find this and take it down then we'll have a fighting chance to save the Cul-de-sac. Others whom I'll choice, will head into the Cul-de-sac."

"So we can all die?" Ms. Winterzodiac said sarcastically in a bored tone.

Blossom looked downcast to the ground as a frown formed, "You're right about this, Ghostly. But I won't force any of you. The chances are you won't make it. Just know I won't think any of you as a coward. Going into Fusion Doomsday is a suicide mission, not one I recommend a normal person to go, and getting into the Cul-de-sac will be dangerous if you try entering. So are you all up for it." She looked back to them, but saw downcast faces.

There was nothing, but silence coming from the group. All of them knew, from the start, that their daily battles will turn for the worse. But entering Dimension Doomsday is like signing your death certificate with Grim. The flying ship is said to harbor the five most dangerous fusion counterparts and fusion guards.

Then there was entering the Cul-de-sac. Clearly, entering ground was dangerous and risky and same thing went for air. The only way would be underground, but how where they going to do that.

Now the only question in mind is…are they willing to do it?

Blossom frowned, downcast at the scene. She should have known they wouldn't accept, "Look, I'm sorry about this. I'll…just have Ship take us back to the Outpost."

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Blossom blinked, perked up her head to face them.

Alex stood of from his seat, giving a warm smile, "We accept. I get that we don't come back alive, but we all signed in on this front the part, so I say…"

"Wait? We sign something?" Sunbeam asked, looking alarmed.

Agent Honey answered, "Yeah, there is. How do you think you gain entrance into this universe without reading the guidelines? What did you do just scroll down and clicked the 'I accept' button."

"WWhhhaaat? No." Sunbeam chuckled sheepishly, "Don't be stupid. Please let Alex continue." Agent Honey knew she was hiding something, but decided to bring it up later.

The others followed her example as Alex continued like nothing happened, "The point is we're up for this. This universe may not be our home, but over time it's become a part of ours. Let's go kick Fusion butts!"

Blossom smiled at the altitude. Maybe there was hope after all.

********************************(LINE BREAK)***********************

A few minutes later, Ship halted above the air, invisible to any fusion eye. It was a new feature Dexter and Azmuth managed to include in the Galvanic Mechamorph in case of any mission he gets involves with or encounters a powerful Fusion.

Ship was actually a few feet from the ground, a location far from Peach Creek Commons, but is one of the main cause of the attack. The cargo door opened to reveal Agent Honey, Sunbeam and Jace. Next to them was Blossom who was instructing them.

"This is as far as we can go. Dexlabs technology detected a massive fusion hole here. We believe it's where the fusions are entering the Cul-de-sac. You three should enter and blast down the walls, this will cause it to collapse. But be quick to get into the Cul-de-sac before it totally collapses."

"Alright!" Sunbeam cheered happily, answering Blossom. Without a warning, she excitedly ran to the edge, activated her Nano Johnny Test and leapt away.

"Someone is a lot eager." Jace said in a bored tone. He got into a running stance and ran off to the edge, leaving only Blossom and Agent Honey behind.

Blossom snickered, "It seems you have a nice team with you again, Agent."

"Yeah, but they're not my old team." Agent Honey smiled at the thought, "Well, I gotta go."

She just about turned her back and began to walk to the edge when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Confused, she turned to the source, expecting the hand to belong to Blossomk, but was wrong.

Alex removed his hand from her shoulder, since he now got her attention. He had a warm smile on his face, "Be careful out there. I know we just met but I can sense this could be the beginning of an awesome friendship."

She nodded and returned a warm smile, "Me too." With that said, she back flip off the ground, leaving the safety of Ship and began falling to the ground.

************************(LINE BREAK)***********************

Howdy partners. Yeah, that's right I've gone Western now. Turns out surf boarding while cooking on a frying grill isn't a cool move that will earn you popularity, unless you're bathed in burning grease. So anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. As I said before, even if you're okay without action, there was some action with Rolf and the Urban Rangers. This chapter was hard to write, but I'm glad it's finally posted. This chapter marks the fact that I've included every OC submit for this story so far. Anyway, I've noticed that this story has almost everyone good thing a story needs, except romance. So I'm going to start pairing OC and cartoonetwork characters with others, but the owner of an OC can tell me if he/she doesn't want their OC to have a love interest. Until then send me your comments and I'll try to update sooner.

P.S I don't mean to offend any Cowboy or Hawaiian.


End file.
